Authority
by Alyce Reide
Summary: When Andy was offered superpowers, she didn't just accept. She gave Hawk Moth a better deal. She already wanted to be an author. Now she's an Authority. And as everyone knows, it takes a super to catch a super. Never send an Akuma to do Authority's job. Includes scenes where Hawk Moth is bossed around by a 17-year-old American!
1. Prologue

**A/N. Hi all! This is my first fanfiction, but I hope you'll forgive me for that and like it anyways. If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them!**

* * *

PROLOGUE

_Stupid parents. Stupid move. Why'd Dad have to become an ambassador anyways? Not FAIR. I hate school, wish I were still homeschooled. We've got plenty of money, why do I have to get a job? In FRANCE? I barely speak French! It's not_ fair_. I hate my li-_

"Fantasia. I am Hawk Moth. You don't like your new life? I'm giving you the power to change it to your perfect fantasy, including the ability to speak French perfectly. All you have to do is bring me Ladybug's and Chat Noir's Miraculouses."

"Hawk Moth. I've heard of you. No deal."

" … _What_?"

"You heard me. No deal. But I'll give you a better one. Give me the power to make whatever I write with my Ravenclaw quill come true. Or, if you can't or won't give away that sort of power, modify it. Say, 'as long as it stays within natural laws.' And I want my costume to look like Normal Me, so no one can guess at my powers. I really like the fluent-in-French bit though, I'd like to keep that one."

"Hmm."

"Do that, and I'll get you what you want."

"-"

"Oh, and two more things. Fantasia's a movie. Call me Authority."

"And the other?"

"Say 'miraculi.' PLEASE. 'Miraculouses' just sounds stupid."

"You have yourself a deal, Authority. Get me the… _miraculi_, and your powers are yours to keep."

* * *

**A/N. Yeah, I know this was short. I'll publish another, longer chapter Saturday, or whenever I realize I've gotten 25+ reviews. Whichever comes first. I'm often busy, tho, so after Saturday I'll update when I can- probably every other week, but no guarantees. Sorry!**

**Also, this story is set 3 years after canon, but as I have only seen up to Oni-Chan (I've read about some of the other episodes, but that's not the same), this will be different from canon. No Viperion, Pegasus, King Monkey, or Bunnyx. Only the first five heroes, plus one I made up (she does have canon powers, because Wikipedia is useful). That probably doesn't explain nearly enough, so let me know if you've got any questions!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I know I said Saturday or 25 reviews, but it is getting almost physically hard to keep from posting this, I'm so excited! Hope you enjoy this as much as I do!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Miraculous, this would not be fanfiction. This would be canon. Probably.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

I yawned hugely. After one day of school, I wasn't yet used to getting up before eight. And my new powers weren't helping- not yet. I'd dreamed up a few ideas, but since I'd gotten them at nine last night I hadn't had much time to write them down yet. Maybe I could today, before school- if I could stay awake long enough.

"Miranda!" my mother called. "Miranda Helena Juliet Gorman! You have three seconds if you want to eat breakfast before school!"

I yelped, rolled out of bed, and nearly put my arm in my jeans before I managed to get dressed. "Mom! Wait! I can eat in the car!"

_Would it be terrible to use my new powers on my own mom? Like to make her homeschool me again?_

_"Authority. You'll have a better chance of finding Ladybug and Cat Noir if you go to school."_

_Like that's worked for you so far._

_"…"_

Mom tossed me a granola bar. "Eat up. Get up earlier tomorrow and I'll make you eggs. Now, hop in the car. Chop-chop!"

"Mom?" I paused at the door.

"Yes, honey?"

"Andy. Not Miranda. Not at school. Do French kids even know who Shakespeare is?"

"Everyone knows who Shakespeare is. Go get buckled."

_So unfair. Moms don't know what being seventeen is like. "Best years of life" my eye._

* * *

It's really not fair for normal American kids like me to have to go to school with a model like Adrien Agreste, a pushy journalist who wants to know about the ambassador's kid, and the mayor's daughter. Not to mention that everyone in class knows what they want to do with their lives, but I haven't got a clue.

And don't get me started on the girl I sit with. I used to have classes all to myself. Now, I share a desk with Krystal, who is an unfairly beautiful black girl. She has literally perfect skin and shiny black hair. She's tall, with perfect proportions. She's super nice, and doesn't seem to realize how unfairly pretty she is. If I were a boy or gay, I'd probably have a major crush on her. Bonus: literally no one looks at me when I'm sitting next to Krystal.

"Late again, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Miss- or should I say Mademoiselle?- Bustier said, in French that I could now understand. "Please take your seat."

"I'm sorry for being late," Marinette mumbled. "I- had something to take care of."

Her words lit a fire in me. I _had_ to write but how-

My hand shot up. "Miss?" I asked in English. "I need to use- uh, _lé toilette_." I blushed, pretending to hope I'd said it right.

I had, of course, since I could now speak French. "You're excused," the teacher said in English.

I grabbed my backpack and raced out of the room. I couldn't remember where the bathroom was, but that was okay. There'd be other girls in the bathroom. I needed to be alone.

I pulled out my notebook and blue Ravenclaw quill. _No one ever notices when I write with my quill. They don't see that I'm not paying attention. So long as I'm touching my quill, it's like I'm not even there._ That should be okay. People look past people all the time.

I took a breath and slid down to sit against the wall. Whew. I could definitely feel my power. When I wasn't using it, I barely remembered I had it, but now that I'd used it I had a sort of headache- at the back of my neck. Freaky.

I smiled, closing my book, about to go in- _waitno!_

I yanked my book open again and scribbled, _No one notices if I'm a few minutes late, or if I have to walk past everyone to get to my seat._

_"How is this childish selfishness supposed to find Ladybug and Chat Noir?"_

_Trust me, Hawk Moth. I never do anything without a reason._

I went back to my seat as quietly as I could. No sense tempting fate.

* * *

"Akuma attack!" the journalist girl, Alya, cried. School had just finished… and now _this_ was happening. "Akuma! At the senior center!"

_Nice, Hawk Moth. Give them something to worry about._

"What?" Krystal asked, sounding worried.

Alya was dashing out the door. "No time! Have to get it on film!"

"Wait for me!" Krystal dashed after her.

"What's an _akuma_?" I asked. I knew perfectly well what it was, Hawk Moth had explained it to me last night.

"It's a magic butterfly," Rose explained in French.

"I don't speak French," I said. Well, _regular_ Andy didn't. Authority did.

"You don't know what an _akuma_ is?" Chloe asked, in English. "Where have you been, under a _rock_? Ridiculous."

"In America," I said. "I've been in America. DC, actually." Next thing on my list, taking Chloe down a peg. How to do that?

"_DC_? Never heard of it." Chloe tossed her head.

"It's kind of the capital of the United States," I said flatly. "Also famous. It's where the president lives, and-"

Everyone's phones dinged.

"Ladybug's gotten rid of the akuma already!" Alix cried (English), showing her phone around.

"That was fast," Nino said (also in English). "She and Chat Noir and Vipère probably just set a new record."

"Who are Ladybug and Vipère and, uh, 'chat nwar'?" It was getting annoying, pretending to not speak French. I'd have to get a Rosetta Stone program or something as an excuse for learning fast. "Talky person?"

Everyone stared at me. "Huh?" they said in unison.

"Chatting is talking in English," I explained.

Nino laughed. "'Chat' is our word for _cat_. Noir means black. Vipère is _snake_. Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Vipère are our superheroes, see?" He fiddled with his phone, then showed me a picture.

I leaned closer. There they were, just like Hawk Moth had described: Ladybug in her skintight black-spotted red suit and mask, holding her yoyo in one hand while waving at the camera with the other, and- were those _antennae_ in her hair? Chat Noir stood next to her in black spandex with an obviously fake tail and ears, leaning on his baton, grinning so the camera could easily see his slit-pupiled eyes.

Vipère was the only one Hawk Moth hadn't said anything about. Her costume was light brown, with black diamonds partially visible on her back. She had a hood, and a snakey tail going all the way to her ankles. The hood had white fangs right by the edge of her black mask. Her eyes were yellow, which might have looked strange with her dark skin, but didn't. Long black hair cascaded out of her hood as she turned, waving. The picture had obviously been taken as she was leaving.

I breathed out in pretend awe. "How many heroes do you _have_?" I asked wonderingly.

"Lots," Kim answered. "There's Ladybug and Chat Noir and Vipère, of course, they're always there. Then sometimes we have Rena Rouge and Carapace a-"

"But the only one you really need to know about is Queen Bee," Chloe interrupted. "She's the _best_ superhero. See?" She shoved her phone in my face. It had a picture of a yellow-and-black clad girl with a blond ponytail and an arrogant smirk.

"Bees are nice," I agreed. "With the honey. And, uh… also I'm allergic." I _was_, too!

Chloe tossed her hair again. "Well, all you need to know is that Queen Bee's the best hero. Anyone who says otherwise is just utterly _ridiculous_ and you shouldn't listen to them."

"Ladybug's the one who purifies the akumas," said Alix.

"So what do the others do?" I asked. "How are they super heroes and not just heroes?"

They all looked at each other.

"Look, dude," Nino said finally. "None of us have really had to explain this before. Ask Alya tomorrow, she'll tell you everything you need to know and then some."

"Why does she know better than everyone else?"

"It's kind of her mission to find out the superheroes' identities," Juleka said.

"How long have they been around?" That was the first question I _didn't_ already know the answer to.

"Oh, about three years now," Alix said. "Ladybug and Chat Noir, at any rate. Vipère only showed up about a year ago."

So there'd been heroes in Paris since I was fourteen. How had the rest of the world not heard about this?

I thought about asking all my questions now, but decided to save my interrogations for Alya. Less suspicious; better answers.

Maybe I'd even find out their identities.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? I'd love to know! I also love love love constructive criticism, so if you've got any of that please share! Ideas, too. I've got two more chapters written, and I know what I want to have happen, but if you think of anything you'd love to see let me know! I'll see if I can work it in!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay, I can finally post this! I keep trying to resist as long as I can, because I like having a coherent story I can be proud of (and spacing it out so you don't get five chapters in two days and then nothing for a week), but it still gets SOOO HAARRD! Thanks for waiting! You guys are so great!**

**By the way, in this version Chloe was a tad more responsible and only revealed her identity to Sabrina, Adrien, and Ladybug. She's not exactly subtle about it, but somehow no one's figured it out yet. *Magic!* Other than Vipère being the snake Miraculous holder and the only one other than the Season 2 holders, that's the only major change from canon- so far.**

**Disclaimer: If I ever manage to own any portion of Miraculous (a macaron from the Dupain-Cheng bakery, perhaps?), I promise to let you know.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

_Ladybug first. Then Chat Noir and Vipère. Then Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee, in the order they appear._

_"And how do you plan to do this, Authority? Keep in mind that none of my other akumas has been able to succeed, not even Dark Owl. What makes you different?"_

_I'm smart._

_"... And you think none of my other akumas were? You think _I'm _not?"_

_You've been trying and_ failing _for three years, Hawky. I've been reading _Wings of Fire_, _Harry Potter_, and _Keeper of the Lost Cities_. Little something called_ tactics_. Give me a chance before you start dissing me._

_"I should take your powers right now for that!"_

_Can't. You_ need _me. I have ideas, see. Now, get out of my head so I can start implementing them._

Hawk Moth did. I pulled my notebook closer, thinking about exactly how I should phrase this.

I'd gotten to class early, so I had time. Literally no one else was there yet.

_Ideeeaaaa!_

_Today, Ladybug slept in. She is the only one in her class who arrives late. Today, no one arrives late to any school in Paris except for Ladybug, who is exactly five minutes late entering the classroom._

_Bonggg_! 9:00. Students began to file into the room… Adrien… Nino… Alya… Rose… Juleka… Krystal… Ivan… Mylene… Chloe… Sabrina… Kim… Alix… Lila… Max…

"Sorry I'm late!" Marinette pelted through the door. I glanced at the clock. 9:05. Perfect, but not enough. Marinette's chronological lateness _might_ be more powerful than my quill. Highly doubtful, but possible. I went back to my quill.

_At 9:23, Ladybug will have an urge to say,_ "Ms. Bustier, Lila doesn't have a seatmate." _She will give in to this urge eleven minutes later._

9:34: Marinette's hand shot up. "Ms. Bustier? Lila doesn't have a seatmate."

Ms. Bustier looked surprised. "She _doesn't_?"

"No, but it's okay," Lila sighed. "I don't need one. I don't want to make anybody move just so I don't feel lonely. Although I do."

_**Nobody believes Lila**_, I scratched out, nearly tearing the paper. _**Not this time. Especially**_ _**not the teacher. Lila is told to move to the back**_. She was so _annoying_ in the front, being all fake perfect like that.

"Move to the back, please, Lila," Ms. Bustier said. "Chloe, Sabrina, please come to the front."

"_Finally_," Chloe grumbled, getting up. "I don't even know what just happened, but I _finally_ have my seat back!"

"Yay?" Sabrina piped.

I smiled. I can afford to be nice, so long as it serves my purposes.

Krystal nudged me. "Hey. What're you grinning about?"

I started. "Eh? Oh, nothing. Just something funny from a book I read. Where the glittery alicorn likes yelling KEEFE KEEFE KEEFE inside the superpowered genetically modified elf's head; also the extremely powerful super-fire-dragon yelling at a bowl because another dragon was and it looked like fun."

"Uh…" Krystal shook her head. "Okay then. Hey, look, time to figure out what _x_ is!"

I held my grin back this time. After a lifetime of being a dorky homeschooler, I can certainly weird out the public school kids when I want! That would certainly be useful for, say, distracting them from my powers if they started to get ideas.

Though that probably wouldn't happen anytime soon. If they hadn't figured out that Marinette was Ladybug in _three freaking years_… yeesh. Were they idiots, or just oblivious? I'd done it on my third _day_, without even asking Alya!

Okay, fine, I had powers. Still. Three days. Versus three. Freaking. YEARS.

Whatever. I still had to focus on my objectives. Next up, getting close to Marinette, and figuring out who Chat Noir was. I could do those at the same time, right?

* * *

"Hey, Alya, right?"

The brunette turned from talking to Marinette. "Yeah. I'm Alya. This is my friend Marinette. What's your name?"

"I'm Andy. Andy Gorman. It's nice to meet you. I think someone said you run the… _Ladyblog_? Am I getting that right?" Hawk Moth had told me that, so I knew I was getting it right. For a probably-fortyish man (judging by his voice), he knew an awful lot about teens, particularly the ones in this school. Maybe he had a kid who went here.

Alya cocked her head at me and did _not_ answer my question. "Andy? Isn't that a-"

"Boys' name?" I finished. "Not in the States. It can be short for a bunch of things, like Andrew or Andrea. I don't know anyone whose actual given name is Andy."

"So, uh, what's yours?" Marinette asked. "If you don't mind me asking?"

How did she fight akumas and _win_?

I sighed, crossing my fingers that French kids didn't know Shakespeare. "It's Miranda. But if you call me that we will never be friends."

"Why not?" Alya asked.

"I think Miranda's a pretty name," said Marinette.

"People ask me about Ferdinand and Ariel," I said. "Or Demetrius. Or-" I snapped my jaws shut. "Never mind." Mentioning my third name, or her _counterpart_, could only get me teased. Literally everyone knows 'the greatest love story ever told'.

I never saw the romance in a thirteen-year-old girl getting married to someone she'd only known for a day. Obviously Mom did.

"Ooookaay," Alya said slowly. "What did you want to know?"

I looked up at her with my _pleading new girl_ puppy-dog eyes. I'd practiced it over and over again, though this was my first time in a non-English-speaking country. "I want to know everything about the superheroes. I just got here two weeks ago. I barely know anything! Teach me?"

Alya laughed. "Okay, girl. Friday after school work?"

"How about my house?" Marinette volunteered. "I can invite the other girls, and we can all hang out."

"Perfect! It'll give the new girl a chance to meet everyone."

I shook my head. "No thanks. Unless they're way different out of school, I'd rather not get up close and personal with Chloe or Lila."

"Those two?" Alya sounded incredulous. "Chloe, never. Lila's nice enough, but she's not part of our group."

Marinette sighed in audible relief. "A-anyway, Lila's the only one of us who's been akumatized _three_ times."

"I don't think I like her very much so far anyway," I added. "She just gives me a weird feeling."

_"AUTHORITY. Lila helps me. Like you."_

_Lila is NOTHING LIKE ME. She's a liar, I can tell. Now shut up so I can do my job._

_"Wh-_what_? _Nobody _tells me to-"_

I tuned Hawk Moth out and reluctantly said goodbye to Marinette and Alya. I didn't want to leave.

_He_ was picking me up.

* * *

**A/N: Lila will get her just desserts, I promise! ...I just need to think of what _exactly_ they are_..._anyone wanna help? Comment your ideas please!**

**Next chapter will be up the 11th or 12th...after that my schedule gets a bit busier and I'll update when I can, most likely alternate Saturdays/Sundays, but we'll see.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guess who has 10 fingers and can use them to play the_ Miraculous_ theme song ("easy") on piano? Yes! I finally got it! (Turns out it's super easy ONCE YOU CAN DO IT. It took me ages to play without the tutorial. EASY, yes, for NOT ME. Next up: the POTO theme, which is being unreasonably difficult. So is it the tutorials, or me? Or is the PIANO thwarting me?)**

**This chapter contains possibly my favorite scene in the whole story; definitely my favorite so far. It's near the end. You'll see. Sorry this is a short one, but I just HAD to end where I did, it was too perfect.**

**(Yes, I know I said the 11th. I'm beginning to realize I'm really bad at spacing out my posts. Oops.)**

**Disclaimer: If you see the last part of this chapter appear in a Miraculous episode, you'll know that either I now own Miraculous, or (more likely, i.e. about 1:1,000,000,000) one of their screenwriters really likes this fanfiction.**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

"Hey, Spaniel! What's up?"

I glowered, stalking past him to the car.

"What, no hug? You mad or something?"

I fastened my seatbelt. "I'm ready. Drive."

"Aw, c'mon, Jules. Mira? Helen? Sunshine?"

I felt more like a tornado. He was _hopeless_.

Wait. I had magic powers now.

"Nice quill, Dove. I'm Slytherpuff."

_Alastor Kahn FINALLY decides to_ _**shut his freaking mouth for once and JUST DRIVE WITHOUT TALKING AND MAYBE EVEN LISTEN TO ME!**_ At the end of the last exclamation point, I stabbed the pen into the paper so hard it tore.

If it hadn't I would've kept going until it did.

We drove in silence almost the entire half-hour home, until Alastor's stupid _mouth_ won out over my _magic_.

"Miranda? Why are you so mad at me?"

"_Andy_," I gritted out. "I am _nothing_ like any of _those girls_. Vapid boy-crazy idiots."

"What's wrong with boys?"

"Well," I started, "they're arrogant, selfish, small-vocabularied, vain, priggish _gits_ with their heads up their rears." I paused. "Oh, wait. Nino's not like that. Neither is Adrien. Nor are Ivan, Kim, Marc, Nathaniel, and Max. Maybe it's just _you_."

"Andy. Come on. What's _really_ wrong?" He pulled up outside my house.

I grabbed my backpack and shoved my door open. "You should _know_. It's your fault, after all. And I'm not speaking to you!" I slammed the door, spun on my heel, and stalked inside.

Mom wasn't home. Neither was Dad. I hadn't checked my phone since before school, so maybe there was a text or something. I pulled up the group chat (**not** French for cat).

_Dad 9:34 am: Good morning my lovely ladies! I'm meeting the mayor for dinner tonight (just found out this morning, sorry), and may not be home until 9. Love you both, and have a great day!_

_Mom, 10:07 am: Sry didnt c ths til now got ovr blok am ging 2 libry 2 writ thn grocry shpng hom by 5 lov u Andy c u thn._

_Dad, 12:19 pm. Out to lunch, thought I'd check up on you two. So glad you're writing again, Meggie! Andy, let me know when you see this. I can try to be home by 8 if you want._

_Dad, 4:21 pm: Scratch that. Crazy cat lady (no, literally, ears & tail & everything) attacking the car. Hates all cars because her cat got hit. Andre says she's an "akuma". Get away from cars & stay safe- crap, three more weird animal people. Stay safe love you!_

_Dad, 4:29 pm: Good news, three teenage animal people are HEROES not VILLAINS and fighting Cat Lady now. Bad news, everyone in the car is looking at me weird b/c I can't stop texting my wife and daughter. Anyways, looks like dinner will be delayed indefinitely. I'll let you know when I'll make it home._

_Dad, 4:36 pm: Andy, how was your ride with Alastor?_

I glared at my phone screen. _Oh, Dad. Positively wonderful. What is better than sharing a two-seat car with someone you can't stand? Someone who combines the worst of Lord Cassius, Lady Gisela, Scarlet, Morrowseer, Squid, and Elmer Fudd? I HATE HIM, DAD. GET THE MEMO._

_"Aww, poor ickle Authority. Get over it. Get me the Miraculouses!"_

_Miraculi, Hawk Moth. You promised. Platypus, platypi. Miraculous, miraculi._

_"Get me the Miraculi!"_

I switched to speaking aloud. There was no one else there, so why not? "Shut it, Hawk Moth or I'll _feed_ you the miraculi. Including yours. A girl needs her beauty sleep, especially when she's stressed."

_"You presume to threaten _me_?"_

"Oh, three moons. I'm tired, Hawk Moth. Tired of school, tired of Alastor, tired of your voice in my head. Leave me alone, or I will use my powers to uncover your identity and tell the world. Or Paris, at any rate. The rest of the world has no clue who you are."

_"I can-"_

"I'm perfectly aware that you can remove my powers. Do that, and I'll still tell everyone who you are; it'll just take a bit longer. Plus, you'll never get the miraculi."

_"But that-"_

"Good night, Hawk Moth."

_"Auth-"_

"Tell me tomorrow. I'm serious. You do not control me, Hawk Moth. You will respect me, or I will ensure that you _never_ get the miraculi, and that Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Vipère finally defeat you. Understood?"

_"... Understood, Authority."_

"Perfect. Good _night_."

* * *

**A/N: So, did anyone get the references to Andy's namesakes in the first bit? If not, I recommend _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, _The Tempest_, and_ Romeo and Juliet_, by a Mr. William Shakespeare. You may have heard of him. It is my firm belief, based on analysis of multiple characters and plotlines, that Will was ahead of his time as far as gender equality goes. Certainly ahead of Mr. James Barrie and Monsieur Gaston Leroux (whose books I love despite their flaws, btw), whom you may also have heard of. Just sayin'.**

**Btw, I haven't seen much constructive criticism. C'mon guys. I mean, I know this story's good, but can you****_ really_**** not think of any way it could be better? Any suggestions? I'm always trying to improve my writing, so anything would be helpful. Also, I've practically memorized the reviews I have so far- give me some new reading material! [Manon baby doll eyes] PLEEESS?**

**P.S. I know this chapter didn't seem very important. Yet. There are a couple things in here I'll use, but the last part was mainly because HILARIOUS. If you've seen anyone interrupt Hawk Moth on the show (other than Gigantitan, which is in my opinion the funniest episode), let me know and I will re/watch that episode ASAP.**

**Yeesh, my author's notes get long. Wonder what that'll look like in an actual book, where there'll be so much more to add?**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: This one should technically not be going up yet, but I seem to be very bad at sticking to the date I set. Oh well, at least I'm not late!**

**Thanks so much for the support everyone! 7 reviews! (Aaaagh...you guys just keep reading and reviewing, you're so mean! If you do that, you get me all excited about writing and posting, which means I can't stick to any kind of schedule, but I'm juggling EIGHT stories! Ten if you count sequels. So yeah. I need to stick to a schedule, but you're making it so haaaaard...stooop iit [don't stop])**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or settings you recognize. Or the ones you don't. I used to, but by now Authority is getting away from me, and, well...she owns herself (and the whole story) by now.**

**Andy: Gosh darn right, you should be scared of me...**

**I think you misheard the lyrics, Andy. But this is an only-implied-swearing fic so I'm not complaining.**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

_Today, Chat Noir is absent. He's sick with… _I thought for a second. _The flu. He will also be absent tomorrow, but on Saturday he will text everyone in his class, inviting them to a small party which will be from 4:00 to 9:00 pm that day. If Vipère is in Chat Noir's class, she will not be able to make it. Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee will be there as civilians, if they are in Chat Noir's class._

_"I'm impressed, Authority. We'll soon have the… Miraculi in our grasp!"_

_Using the royal we, Hawky? Last I checked, you were the one who wanted the magic jewelry. Not_ us_._ I turned back to the paper and scribbled the sentence I'd been working on all night, ensuring it had no loopholes. _Secret including this sentence Hawk Moth cannot read, see, or otherwise acknowledge any words I write between the words _secret _and_ over_._

_"Authority?"_

_Nothing important. Go away and let me think. Uh, please._

I studied my paper, quill tip brushing my chin. _Secret. Tomorrow, Chat Noir's best friend will be so disappointed Chat is sick, Hawk Moth will akumatize him/her into Doctor, an akuma dedicated to curing people- only the "cures", which work on both sick and well people, turn people into his/her servants. Chat Noir will be unable to fight, so Ladybug and Vipère will have to fight the akuma on their own. I will be there. Vipère will have to use her special power to rescue me, and I will see it up close. Over._

I smirked. Hawk Moth would never see this coming. It would be so, _so_ easy.

"Andy! You're about to be late for school!"

"Coming!"

* * *

"Hey Marinette, Alya." I waved to the two girls. "Marinette, what's wrong?"

Marinette tripped through the door. Alya and I both grabbed at her shoulders, keeping her from falling on her face.

Alya answered me. "Adrien's not here. He's sick."

"I'm sorry. Who's Adrien?"

Marinette's head shot up. "_Who's Adrien_? Adrien Agreste is only _the_ most perfect boy in all of Paris. All France! _The whole world_!"

I laughed. "Okay, I know who he is now. Your _crush_. That still doesn't tell me if I've ever met him."

"He sits next to Nino, in front of Marinette and me," said Alya. "His dad's Gabriel Agreste, as in the _Gabriel_ fashion line."

"Ooh, never would have guessed," I drawled. "So he's the blond who looks like Keefe with green eyes?" I waved off the weird looks. "Never mind. American thing, I guess."

"Who's Keefe?" Alya asked. "Your boyfriend in America?"

I spluttered a laugh. "Not that I'm aware of. Keefe's a fictional character. Anyway, weren't we talking about what's wrong with Marinette?"

"You can call me Mari," Marinette offered. "All my friends do."

I smiled. "Thanks, Mari. Anyway, what's up with Adrien? Why isn't he at school? And does he know you have a crush on him?"

Before Mari could answer, something else occurred to me. "Wait a sec. How do you know he's sick? He could just be late."

Mari blushed as red as her Ladybug mask. "I-I-"

"Memorized his schedule," Alya finished for her. "She also obsessively stalks him online."

That didn't sound healthy. I gave Mari a sidelong look, but, as we were walking into the classroom, I didn't say anything.

"Tomorrow after school," Alya whispered before sitting down. "Tell Krystal to meet us at the bakery."

I nodded, and went to my own seat.

Many of the classes were _ridiculously_ easy. I mean, I'd been reading at a college level since I was eight. I'd started high school math on Khan Academy when I was ten.

Unfortunately for me, Thursdays were physics and chemistry. I knew some physics, but it never really interested me. And the only chemistry I could do was kitchen chemistry (aka cooking), and even that was limited to eggs and microwave mac'n'cheese.

This was the hardest class for me, made no easier by Ms. Mendeleiev trying to act Snape, with me as Harry. Or probably Neville would be more accurate- I think if we'd been doing a magical potion mine would've exploded on me.

Aw, who am I kidding with the _if_. It _would_ explode on me, I just knew it.

_"At least you know who Chat Noir is,"_ Hawk Moth reminded me.

_No, I don't. That was the point of the absence tomorrow and the party on Saturday, to confirm it in case some boy the right age_ actually _had the flu._

_"Party on Saturday,"_ Hawk Moth mused, voice growing fainter. _"Oh, sh…"_ His voice trailed out before he finished the word.

I wanted to laugh, but Lady Sna- sorry, Ms. Mendeleiev- would not have taken kindly to that, I could tell. Or to me zoning out to think about why Hawk Moth was… nervous?... about the possibility of Adrien having a party on Saturday. Besides, even if Lady- _Ms Mendeleiev_\- didn't mind, I couldn't afford to not pay attention, not if I wanted to pass-

"Mademoiselle Gorman!"

I jerked up, thinking a word I probably shouldn't know. "Yes, Miss?"

_Oh, good,_ a remote part of my brain noticed, _I automatically speak in English when I'm startled, even if I'm spoken to in French._

"You will pay attention in my class, or do I have to call your parents?" Ms. Mendeleiev barked.

I kept my face impassive. "Miss, _je ne parle pa français_."

Every head turned to stare at the American who'd just said, in perfect French, that she didn't speak French.

"I won't have any games in my classroom, young lady!" Ms. Mendeleiev barked in French.

I spread my hands apologetically. "I'm sorry, ma'am, that's the only thing I know how to say in French."

I suspected Ms. Mendeleiev didn't believe me, but she huffed and said in accented English, "This is a team project. I will be assigning the pairs. When I call your name, go sit with your partner. Miss Dupain-Cheng and Miss Nahesa."

Mari stayed in her chair, frozen, so Krystal stood and walked to the front. She and Alya smiled at each other and switched spots.

Ms. Mendeleiev looked at a sheet of paper on her desk. "Mr Lahiffe and Mr Le Chien."

Kim shrugged and went to sit next to Nino.

Everything went pretty well after that- the other teams were Max, Ivan, and Nathaniel (since Adrien was sick there had to be a threesome), Alya and Rose, Sabrina and Alix, and Juleka and Mylene- but then there were only two people left.

"Miss Gorman and Miss Rossi."

* * *

**A/N: "Je ne parle pa français" is literally my favorite phrase in French, so I HAD to get it in there (I also like "no habla Espanol" and "I don't speak English")****. What did you think? Like it yes/no? (Next up: what Andy thinks of Lila!)**

**Also, I probably won't be able to publish as often for a bit, so maybe I'll be able to stick to it when I say no more posts until I have at least 10 reviews! Then again, you know me...**

**Yay, I managed a short Author's Note!**

**Oh! While I'm at it, I just published a WoF/HTTYD crossover yesterday! If you like either of those, please check it out! It's called IT TALKS!**

**Hm. Not as short a note as I thought. Dangit!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: See, I meant it about the 10 reviews! I really did! But...ok, I TRIED to mean it.**

**...don't be mad...?**

**Next chapter comes after...hmm...11 reviews sound ok? Let's see if I can make myself stick to that, shall we?**

**Nothing super terrible happens to Lila in this chapter, which means I'm still open to suggestions! Having all her lies revealed doesn't seem like enough, so I'm stuck with a dilemma: Should Lila die tragically, move somewhere else (I'm thinking Alaska), or have one heck of a redemption arc? Help me out here!**

**Disclaimer: Even if I did own Miraculous I'd probably still write the disclaimer, because seeing how many ways I can find to say "I don't own Miraculous" is inordinately fun. Only, if I owned Miraculous, I'd be seeing how many ways I could write "I own Miraculous."**

**Now if only I could _legitimately_ write "I own Miraculous"...sigh.**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

Lila gave me a syrupy smile. "Hiii, Andy, isn't it? I _love_ your shirt, and how did you get your hair that color? It's _beautiful_."

_"See? Lila will help you."_

_Hawk Moth, I am_ so _not in the mood. _

I forced a smile, twirling a lock of strawberry-blonde hair around my finger. "It's natural. All I do is wash it and brush it. Nice… bracelet…" I tried not to gag on the compliment. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh? From who?" Lila's eyes widened. "I hope it wasn't from Marinette. I saw you talking to her earlier. I have no idea why, but she can't stand me."

My eyelid twitched. "I… no, it wasn't about you. Marinette hasn't said anything to me about you. It's all from the other kids. Gossip that probably isn't true."

"Oh?" Lila sounded intrigued. "Like what?"

"Oh, it's just gossip. It couldn't possibly be true."

"But I need to know what people are saying about me!"

Oh, this was too perfect. I didn't even need to use my power! She was playing right into my hands without any magic at all.

"Well… if you insist…" I smiled, sorting out which things I'd actually been told about her and what I was making up.

"I do. Oh, Andy, _please_ tell me?"

"Well, someone said that you saved Jagged Stone's cat once, but they must be mistaken. My friend" -I forced myself to not gag at using the word _friend_ for Alastor- "helped train Jagged's crocodile, and he said that Fang was Jagged's first pet. Like, _ever_.

"Someone else- I'm sorry, I can't remember any names- said that you're Ladybug, but another kid said you're Ladybug's best friend, and they can't _both_ be right, can they? I mean, unless you're your own best friend."

I kept my face carefully blank, though I wanted to laugh at Lila's face. She probably thought she was concealing her shock well. Time to mix in a couple of _my_ lies.

"Yesterday I heard someone say that you were a liar who'd do anything for attention. I've also heard that you're Vipère, and even Hawk Moth! Obviously you can't be Hawk Moth; you're too- _nice_" -I tasted bile- "and now that I've met you I'm sure you're not a liar." I was more sure than ever. "Anyways, then today someone said you're an ambassador's daughter, and I thought, I'm an ambassador's daughter too! Why don't I make friends with this girl?"

I blinked innocently at Lila. "My family has to move a lot, so it's hard for me to make new friends. I bet it's hard for you, too, isn't it? I've never been friends with another ambassador's daughter before, this'll be so fun!"

Lila's smile was clearly fake. "Yes, so fun! Um, we'd better get to work, or we'll fail the class."

"Alright. How are you at chemistry? I'm terrible."

"I'm really good, but I have tinnitus, so I can't hear the teacher when I'm all the way back here."

"I'll tell you what she says, then, if you'll do it. Deal?"

"Deal."

I let my hair hide my smile as I bent over the table. I probably wouldn't be able to use Lila to catch the heroes; I doubted they'd like her any more than I did. But perhaps I could use her to draw out _villains_… or for blackmail…

If I got Lila to think I was her friend, got her to like me, got her to think _she_ was using _me_ instead of the other way around, I could do _anything_. I'd have to be careful about it, but I could make her cover for me _and think it was her own idea_.

She really was a bad liar, but that could only work to my advantage. If she covered for me and someone figured out she was lying, it would be only too easy to make it look like she was trying to get something from me, or blackmail me.

I could see why Lila liked lying. Manipulation is _so_ fun- when you do it right. If you do it wrong, like Lila did with so many easily disprovable lies, it can only backfire.

Like the orange liquid in my chemistry flask, which took my distraction as an opportunity to blow up in my face.

_I knew it_.

* * *

When the bell rang, it took me one second to scoop my backpack onto my shoulder and get out of the desk. I couldn't get away from Lila fast enough. She was like one of those candies that's sweeter than sugar and tastes very artificially fruity: 100% fakity-fake fake fake.

I paused at Nino's desk. "If you see Adrien, tell him I'm sorry he's sick, and I hope he gets better soon."

Nino nodded. "You got it, dude."

I smiled, turned, and bumped into Alya and Marinette.

"Hey, girl. What was up with you and Lila? You seemed pretty friendly. I thought you didn't like her?" By some kind of unspoken agreement, the three of us began walking out of the classroom together.

I shrugged. "Life's not going to be any easier if I make an enemy in my first week. Look, I'd love to stay and _chat_" -Mari blinked rapidly- "but I need to go."

"Does it have anything to do with the hottie who picked you up yesterday?" Alya elbowed me in the ribs.

"Alya!" Mari protested. "You have a _boyfriend_!"

"Window shopping, Mari, window shopping," Alya grinned.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend," I informed them. "As far as I know, he is single, which is completely understandable because he is an enormous jerkface."

A thought hit me, and I nearly laughed aloud.

"What's so funny?" Mari asked.

"That you think I could _date_ Alastor," I lied easily. "It would be like dating… like dating… uh… _Hawk Moth_!"

_"I would feel insulted if that thought weren't so highly disturbing."_

_Will you stay out of my head? I'm trying to act like a normal, totally nonvillainous girl here, and you are making that_ extremely _hard._

It _was_ funny. Me, a highly intelligent, introverted, mainly homeschooled supervillain, having a totally normal girl conversation at a normal school with a normal girl and a superhero about boys. Like-

Like the girl I was _pretending_ to be.

It was also amusing how _real_ that girl felt. How easy it was to be her.

And I used to think acting was _hard_.

* * *

**A/N: So, who still likes Andy, and who thinks she's just plain evil? Who hopes she wins, and who hopes Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Vipère defeat her? I haven't decided on the outcome of that fight yet (yes, it's totally happening), so feel free to suggest! Also, there will eventually be a reveal (because isn't there always in MLB fics?), but would you rather Authority force the reveal, or the heroes willingly reveal themselves? Whatever you say will be taken into consideration, even if that's not how I end up writing it.**

**Next chapter will be a short one (sorry!), but ooo, is it good! You know those books where everything is going just fine; then the reader finds out something that ups the stakes- only the main character doesn't know? Yeah. That's your hint.**

**Hey, one question, if you care to answer it. Does anyone like POTO, KOTLC, HP, SGE, Shakespeare, or mythology? I'm working on a POTO/KOTLC crossover; a HP/POTO/RoJu/Camelot crossover (not sure how I'm classifying that yet); and a POTO/SGE crossover. Which one should I post first? Let me know which idea's your favorite! (I'm not posting any of those stories until it's got at least three votes, so c'mon! I also have to do rereading first, so it might be a little while-SORRY.)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the shortest chapter in the whole story so far, and probably the shortest chapter period (418 words counting the author's notes!). I hope you think it's worth it!**

**11 reviews came way faster than I thought! The 11th, I see, was posted at 3am my time. bluejayfarfalle, I hope you're in a different time zone from me!**

**(Max waspace-sorry! These sound better? Antarctica. Pompeii. Phobos. Andromeda galaxy. Feel free to suggest!)**

**Disclaimer: Someday, I will own Miraculous. Somebody from Miraculous will see this fanfiction, think it's amazing, and offer me a screenwriting job. Then I just have to work hard, save up, and start a GoFundMe page. Then I can buy Miraculous and give you all jobs! Sound like a plan?**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Hawk Moth was frustrated.

Yes, Authority was a smart girl, and yes, she just might be the akuma to succeed, and yes, she did have some amazing ideas- but she tried his patience. And Hawk Moth was _nothing_ if not patient.

He had waited _three entire years_ for the Miraculouses. To get his wife back. He waited, and waited, and- _waiting was so ******* hard_.

Authority was not like any of his other akumas.

For one, she had her own ideas.

Two, _she_ tried to tell _him_ what to do!

If he didn't think he needed her, he would probably kill her. She was too smart to be allowed to run around Paris, especially when she could actually reveal his identity.

Hmm.

Yes, that might work.

"Nathalie?"

"Yes, Hawk Moth?"

"Do you think the daughter of the American ambassador would be missed?"

"I expect so, sir."

"What sort of accident do you think would befit her?"

"I thought you akumatized her, sir. You said she might finally succeed."

"Exactly."

"Sir?"

"She's too dangerous. She _reads_. She _notices_. When she gets me the Miraculouses, which I expect will be sooner than I think, I will need to prevent her from sharing what she knows."

"Sir… are you sure? There is no taking back death."

Hawk Moth's jaw tensed. "Do you think I don't know that?"

"I-I didn't mean-"

"The girl _must_ have an accident once she has fulfilled her purpose, Nathalie. Now, help me think of something."

* * *

**A/N: Why, yes, I do know what a cliffhanger that was! No, I'm not apologizing. Yes, I'm slightly evil. Literally every author of a good story is, including the writers for Miraculous! Yes, I know how annoying I am. No, you don't get the next chapter tomorrow (or do you? Muahaha!). Did I mention I'm evil?**

**And yes, the asterisks do mean what you think they mean. I did say "implied swearing," didn't I?**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Who's ready for the longest chapter yet? (Nearly 2,000 words plus author notes!) You? Cool. Here we go! I added cover art, too! (I may have to fix it. Let me know what you think.)**

**You guys are so great! Keep the inspiration (aka reviews) coming! No, I'm noir telling how many reviews equals Chapter 8. I haven't decided.**

**(bluejayfarfalle, no, you didn't disturb me. I think I was so asleep by then, Tchaikovsky's 1812 overture with cannons at full volume wouldn't have woken me up. Yep, I'm a nerd. And yep, Andy better do something fast! (No promises on her state of life at The End. I did mention I'm Evil, yes?) Spideyfangirl123, do you mean you like Andy better than Authority? retroGrape, I think maybe you need to work on your math. Yours was review #15.)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Miraculous, a number of things would be different. For one, I would be able to confirm when the show's reveal was coming (and I mean an actual reveal, not like Oblivio where they just forget each others' identities!). Also, I'd straight up tell you guys "it's in episode whichever of season x." Promise! I'm not_ that_ Evil!**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

I woke from a dream about Keefe teaming up with Fred and George Weasley to make Stina bald and give Peril frostbreath, and Chat Noir was an actual cat and bit them all.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "I seriously need to stop reading fanfiction before bed…. Hawk Moth? Do you think I could actually make that happen in real life?"

Hawk Moth did not answer. That was when I checked my phone and mumbled a word Mom uses when we run out of coffee.

"Two am. _Merde_. Stupid dream. And now I'm wide awake and bored."

I reached for my quill and knocked something off my nightstand. "D'Arvit."

Eventually, I found the light switch, picked up the books, and settled back with my quill. It was 2:17 am.

Hmm.

Yes!

_If Vipère is in my class, she will be unable to come to the girls' hangout at Mari's house today. If she is not, I will run into her when I leave Mari's house._

_Secret. Rena Rouge will be at the battle with Doctor, but Carapace and Queen Bee will not. Carapace will appear at the end of the battle. He will save Civilian Queen Bee from death-by-falling from the top of the Eiffel tower. Queen Bee will be so grateful, she will kiss him on the cheek. Over._

_I am so tired out from planning that I fall asleep as soon as my head touches the pillow._

I put the quill and notepad away. I could barely keep my eyes open, and knocked another book off my nightstand. It took me four tries to switch off the light.

My last thought before I fell asleep was, _this is gonna be fun_.

* * *

_I am wide awake, and will remain so until 8:00 pm tonight_, I scribbled after my second time dozing off in _roll call_. _Hanging out at Mari's will go great. The other kids will be too oblivious to notice if I use my powers, and when Doctor is akumatized…_ actually, I wouldn't have to use my powers for that. Marinette had probably been in public when an akuma came before, so she'd obviously protected her identity then. I'd use my power if I _needed_ to, but there was no way the public was finding out about Ladybug's identity before I said so.

If they knew that Marinette was Ladybug, they'd protect her. I wouldn't be able to get her alone, or with Hawk Moth, or get her earrings.

As it was, on the other hand, there would be nothing suspicious about, say, a sleepover… maybe one where I'm the last to fall asleep… and Mari happens to misplace her earrings…

Chat Noir would be a little harder, since he was (obviously) a boy, but I could think of something.

"Miranda Gorman?"

I dropped my quill. "Here!" A line of ink formed across my writing. _Merde_.

I picked the blue feather up again. Should I write more? Nah, I'd wait until after Doctor. That way I'd know a bit more and would only have to narrow it down, or-

_Bingo_.

_Secret. From now on, Hawk Moth unwittingly gives me at least one clue to his other identity every day, until I figure it out. Over._

I sat back. _Hey, Hawk Moth? Why do you want the miraculi anyway?_

_"I don't have time right now, Authority. My son just threw up. Can we talk when your school is over?"_

_Sure. One more question: what gives the miraculi their powers? You can answer that one later too. Bye!_

Instead of polynomials, I added facts together.

Hawk Moth had a sick son.

Chat Noir was out of school sick.

Adrien Agreste was out of school sick.

Hawk Moth knew that both Adrien and the Cat were out of school sick.

Hawk Moth did not like the idea of Chat Noir having a party on Saturday.

There were many possible ways this could add up, including coincidence, Hawk Moth not wanting his enemy to have fun, and Adrien not actually being sick. But according to Occam's Razor, the simplest solution was this:

Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste.

Hawk Moth was their- _his_\- father.

Hawk Moth was Gabriel Agreste.

And he might have

figured out his son was the one fighting him.

Now, which rule applied- Occam's Razor, or TGTBT- if it's too good to be true, it probably is?

I just had to confirm Chat Noir was Adrien, but that would work itself out when I got invited to a party at his house. I could then confirm Hawk Moth's identity and/or confront him about it.

I couldn't _wait_ to see his reaction!

* * *

I glanced at the piece of paper Alya had given me, then the bakery. Yep. Same number. Dupain-Cheng bakery. Same name.

I knocked, wondering if it would be Mari or one of her parents who opened the-

"Hello!" a huge, brown-haired man boomed. "You must be Andy!"

"My name is Sabine, and this is Tom," the small Chinese woman said. "We're Marinette's parents."

I smiled. "Uh… good to meet you."

"Marinette's up in her room," Sabine said. "That way. Up the ladder."

"Thanks!" I dashed for the ladder as quickly as politeness allowed.

Marinette's room was very pink, and very full. I saw Alya, Mylene, Rose, Alix, and of course Marinette.

I looked around. "Is someone missing?" Vipère? Or coincidence?

"Krystal and Juleka couldn't come," Marinette explained. "It's family game night at Juleka's, and Krystal already had a date planned."

"Oh." I fiddled with my backpack. There were two suspects for Vipère then- no, wait. _Curse it, I forgot to specify that any girls in class who weren't Vipère would be here! Could be that neither of them are; then I'll meet Vipère outside, so that's good._ I relaxed.

I remembered the original reason for this get-together a second before Alya said, "Andy is new to Paris. She doesn't know much about the heroes, so who wants to help fill her in?"

Every hand went up.

Alya turned to me. "Who do you want to know about first?"

"Ladybug," I replied instantly. That would be a normal girl's reaction, right? Sometimes I couldn't tell.

"Ladybug is _great_!" Rose squealed. "She's saved all of us from being akumatized!"

"Really?" I asked. How had Ladybug managed to save herself from akumatization?

"Not _all_ of us," Alya laughed. "Mari here is the only person in class who's never been akumatized. She's too nice."

"Adrien's never been akumatized either," Mylene pointed out. (Evidence for Adrien = Cat Noir!)

"They're _both_ too nice!" Rose squealed. Did she have more than one volume setting, or was everything she said happy-squeaky?

"So what are Ladybug's superpowers?" I asked, feigning excitement. It wasn't too hard; Hawk Moth hadn't wanted to tell me much. "Can she turn invisible like Violet Incredible? Is she fast, like the Flash? Can she magnetize things like Magneto? Does she have eye lasers like-"

"Chill, girl," Alya said. "No, none of those. Ladybug's powers are Lucky Charm and Miraculous Ladybug."

I tilted my head, not trusting my voice to sound sincere, not sarcastic.

"Lucky Charm lets Ladybug conjure something to help her," said Alix. "Miraculous Ladybug fixes everything after the battle."

I snapped my fingers. Hawk Moth hadn't explained _any_ of that. "That makes so much sense! I always wondered why no one cared that the supers destroyed stuff, and The Incredibles is like the only thing I've seen that deals with that! Miraculous Ladybug is THE BEST POWER."

"I know, right?" said Mari.

_Ladybug has a favorite power. Nice._

"And Chat Noir?"

"Cataclysm," said Mylene. She didn't elaborate.

"It destroys stuff," Alix said cheerfully. "He always has to use it, usually for Ladybug's plan."

"Vipère's power is Second Chance," Alya said before I could ask. "She plays her lyre, and gets to repeat five minutes. No one else does though, just her, so she's the only one who can change things."

"Rena Rouge has Mirage," added Mari. "She conjures illusions with her flute."

I slammed my fist into my palm. "I _knew_ it!"

The girls looked at me, confused.

"Knew what?" Mari asked.

"Music is magic!" I said. "I knew it knew it knew it!"

_Hearing is believing, music is deceiving… dare you trust the music of the night…._

_Oh, yes yes yes. I should_ totally _do something with _Phantom_! Hmm, could I get Cat-Adrien to sing MOTN to Mari on her balcony just before revealing himself? Maybe I should definitely do it this way! What does the all-powerful Lord of Dark Akumas think?_

_"Sarcasm is not amusing, Authority."_

_On the contrary, 'tis a sharp wit indeed. Would that my name were Beatrice!_

_"Your power is not to be used for frivolous reveals. It is for bringing me the Miracu…li. Miraculi."_

_I'll ignore that. And you. Tough luck; too bad so sad._

"That's a pretty song you're humming!" Rose said, jolting me out of my internal dialogue. "What is it?"

"Music of the Night," I replied automatically. "It's _the_ most beautiful song… what are Carapace's and Queen Bee's powers?"

"Shellter is Carapace's- it's protection- and Queen Bee's is Venom," said Alya. "They create a magical shelter, and control people, respectively."

_My power is so much better than any of those. Thanks, Hawky._

_"You're wel-"_

"Those are such cool powers!" I gushed. "I can't decide which hero's my favorite. Which ones are your favorites?"

"Rena Rouge," Mari said first.

_Hmm. Wonder if that has anything to do with her civilian identity?_

"Ladybug!" said Alya. No surprise there.

Mylene said, "Ladybug," very quietly.

"Lay-dee-BUG!" Rose holler-sang.

"Ladybug," said Alix.

I decided to shake things up a bit, so I said, "I like Chat Noir the best." I met their shocked looks. "What? He's cute."

All the girls laughed.

"Girl," Alya said, "you haven't got a chance. He's in love with Ladybug. Deeply. For three years."

I shrugged. "Celebrity crush. And?"

As if a supervillain has any time for _love_, let alone _crushes_.

_"Authority…"_

_Oh, Hawky. Don't tell me you're in_ love _with someone!_

_"..."_

_Oh, how sweet. Butter-flutterfly has a crushy-wush._

_"Authority…"_

_Hey, you tease me about Alastor, I tease you about your crushy-wush._

_"Authority, this is going too far. Apologize, now."_

_I'm sorry, Hawk Moth_, I thought sincerely. No sense antagonizing him...until I had to. _I crossed a line. I apologize._

_"Apology accepted. Now get back to pretending you're normal."_

_Will do!_

"Andy, you coming?" Alix called. "Mari's parents just called us down for chocolate croissants!"

I jumped up. "Sorry, I blank out sometimes. Did someone say chocolate?"

Alix disappeared down the ladder. I followed as quickly as I could.

Hey, a growing supervillain needs her chocolate!

* * *

**A/N: Why does no one in Miraculous know about Occam's Razor? Everything would be so much simpler if ANYONE knew it, am I right?**

**Hey, about those other fics...POTO/KOTLC, POTO/SGE, and POTO/HP/RoJu/Camelot. Vote please! I need to do some rereading first, but I still need to know which one to focus on. Help me! The poll is on my profile, so _please_ vote! It'll be open till October 5.**

**Also...just because I'm curious...would any of you be interested in reading an original work by_ moi_? As in, not a fanfiction? Hypothetically, of course, say one about ten times as long as this fic so far...? Maaaybeee...just for example...one about a wizard apprentice whose best friend has been kidnapped? Y'know, just for an example...I definitely haven't been working on it for the past two years or anything...definitely not...no way...just a dream, and nothing more...[cough, cough]...**

**Andy: Quit it. We all know you're faking.**

**But Andeee...**

**Andy: Seriously, Alyce. I literally came from your brain. I know how things work in there. Quit trying to pretend you haven't written the whole book and half the sequel.**

**Only a quarter of the sequel! ...sigh...writer's block is the WORST.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Seriously, guys. I have literally one vote on the poll (which as far as I know could have been me accidentally pushing the wrong button...). Please? Poll, reviews-just let me know what you'd be interested in! I has ideas, but I needs to know who wants to hear what ideaass!**

**Anonymous751, that would indeed be awesome, but I will neither confirm not deny its happening. bluejayfarfalle...are your fics as funny as your comments? (Does anyone else think "supervillainology" sounds like a class Headmaster Grimm would make Raven Queen take?)**

**Disclaimer: "I own Miraculous, and who wants a job?"**

**...is what I would write if I DID own Miraculous. *wistful sigh***

**P.S. I've been watching Season 3, and guess what? Surprisingly little canon/Authority conflicts-other than the number/identity of superheroes. Anyone have any ideas about Vipère's?**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Sugar highs do strange things to people. That is the only possible explanation for what I did next. Too much chocolate _obviously_ acts like alcohol on the teenage brain.

Because after that, I went home. And Alastor was there. And _that_ sparked my imagination into places it never should have gone. (I didn't write any of them DOWN, but that still doesn't mean I wanted it in my head!)

_I-_ I began.

"An_dee_!" Alastor slammed my bedroom door open.

"_What_?" I snapped.

"Akuma!" His face was bright with excitement. "There's an akuma at the Eiffel Tower! He's calling himself Doctor, and turning people into his servants! I thought we could go watch."

I looked at him. "Alastor Nicholas Jenkins, you are completely insane." I let my mouth quirk into a smile, and grabbed my backpack. "I maybe forgive you a little. Let's go."

* * *

"ADRIEN!" the akuma bellowed. "WHERE ARE YOU, DUDE? I'LL CURE YOU!"

"I…" I blinked as if trying to process. "I think that's Nino."

"Nino."

"A boy in my class. He's… akumatized, I guess."

The Doctor's gaze flicked to us. "More patients!" He pointed what looked like a giant syringe at me. "I'll cure you!"

I was paralyzed. All I could feel was Alastor squeezing my hand.

The syringe hit me.

"Go find Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Doctor commanded. I felt my body begin moving, my legs walking with no input from my mind.

That was _not_ supposed to happen.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alastor walking next to me.

_The heck is going on?_ I tried to ask, but my mouth wouldn't listen.

Instead, Alastor and I, along with all the other "cured" people, intoned, "_Laaadybuug. Chaaat Noooiiir. Where aare yoou? Come out, come out, wherever you are…_"

This was not what I'd intended at all. I meant for Vipère to save me BEFORE I got hit!

_Maybe you should just let me design your akumas, Hawky. You could have a shot at winning._ He didn't answer, so I added, _Come to think of it, didn't someone say "good thing Hawk Moth can only do one akuma at a time"? How come you can akumatize Nino while I'm akumatized?_

_"You're special. Happy? Now please, I am trying to think through the ramifications of this akumatization."_

_Ooh, that rhymed! Eh, kinda._

"Doctor!" Ladybug yelled from somewhere high up. Probably a building. I wanted to look, but, as it turns out, not being able to control your own body is more annoying than it sounds.

"Yo, Ladydude!" Doctor called back. "Ready to be cured and give me your Miraculous?"

"Not on your life!"

"Hey, where are your sidekicks? The cat and the snake?"

Ladybug seemed to pause.

"Kitty couldn't come," a new, strangely familiar voice said. "But I'm here, if you'll ssettle for a longer tale."

_"Oh shhh…"_ Hawk Moth began in my head, then reconsidered. _"...ittake. Mushrooms."_

_Hah. Carmen Cortés much?_

_"Not_ now_, Authority!"_

I decided to unsettle Hawk Moth, as vengeance for not being able to control my body thanks to _his_ akuma. _Sure thing, Gabe._

_"WHAT?"_

I did not respond, and would have smirked if I could. If Doctor's "cure" hadn't been making me go all slack-jawed and droopy-eyed.

Hee. Proof.

"Second Chance!" I heard Vipère yell.

"ADRIEN!" the akuma bellowed. "WHERE ARE YOU, DUDE? I'LL CURE YOU!"

"I…" I blinked as if trying to process. "I think that's Nino."

"Nino."

"A boy in my class. He's… akumatized, I guess."

The Doctor's gaze flicked to us. "More patients!" He pointed what looked like a giant syringe at me. "I'll cure you!"

I was paralyzed. All I could feel was Alastor squeezing my hand.

"Gotcha!" I felt a hand lock onto my arm, and looked up to see Vipère grinning at me, holding on to her lyre with the other hand. One string, I noticed, was remarkably long. Also coiled around a lamppost like Ladybug's yoyo.

Ladybug swung right next to Vipère, carrying Alastor, who didn't seem to like that he'd been saved by someone my age.

"ADRIEN!" Doctor yelled again.

"Adrien's nowhere near the Eiffel Tower, Doctor," Ladybug called, dropping Alastor on a car and swinging over to the Tower. "Why aren't you looking for him at _chez Agreste_?"

Doctor looked confused, brow furrowing in concentration. I saw Hawk Moth's purple mask come over his face- _oh god, please don't tell me that happens every time I talk to Hawky_\- just before he said, "That isn't important. Give me your miraculous!"

I looked at Vipère, who was frozen on the ground, watching Ladybug. "Uh, you can let go of me now, thanks.

Vipère glanced down her arm. "Oh. Ssorry." She let go.

_Where_ exactly was her voice so familiar from?

A mystery for another time, I decided, ducking Doctor's syringe _again_. Did he have something against me or something?

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug cried, throwing her yoyo into the air.

I watched, fascinated. I'd never seen any of the superheroes' powers before today. I had to learn all I could.

And _three moons curse it_, I hadn't been able to see Vipère's power. But, given that after I heard her yell _second chance_, the past few minutes had played out again, I had a fair idea of what that might be.

Something too small for me to see landed in Ladybug's hand. She looked at it, then looked up at Vipère, raising her hand to show her the thing.

Vipère nodded. "Go on. I think it'ss in hiss coat. Pocket over the heart."

Ladybug nodded and leapt away.

Vipère glanced at me and Alastor. "Do you two think you can manage to not get hit?" she asked. "I've got to go recharge."

Alastor nodded vaguely.

"Yes," I said.

"Good." Vipère began running away.

I found out exactly how hard it is to run after someone while writing _Vipère doesn't notice me_

I had to write big in order to make sure I didn't write something very, very wrong.

* * *

I ducked into the same building I thought Vipère had just gone into, which turned out to be the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

"Hi, Marinette's mom," I fumbled. "Hi, Marinette's dad. Did you just see Vipère come in here?"

Marinette's dad nodded. "She comes in whenever she needs to transform back in the middle of a battle."

"Such a sweet girl," Marinette's mom added.

I edged towards the bathroom, but didn't make it before I heard, "Sass, scales slither!" and Vipère came bursting out, nearly crashing into me.

She ducked around me and slid to a stop. "Hey, what're you doing here?"

"Um…" I searched for an excuse, and found one. Literally.

I held up my excuse. "Macaron?"

* * *

_Mission: fail_, I thought sulkily as I walked back towards the tower, the taste of passionfruit macaron still in my mouth. I still couldn't narrow down Vipère's identity, but-

"Nino!" Adrien's voice called from the Eiffel Tower. "Nino, I'm fine. See?"

I stared up. D'Arvit. This meant Adrien _wasn't_ Chat Noir. I'd got it all wrong!

"Adri_kiiins_! Chloe called, chasing Adrien up the Eiffel Tower. He didn't wait for her. "Adrikins, wait! This akuma wants to hurt you!"

Adrien ignored her.

Odd. That wasn't like him.

I noticed something behind Adrien, and nearly called out to him before reconsidering. There were _heroes_ here. Even if Adrien was one of the nicer kids in class, I didn't need to do anything.

The "cured" person shoved Adrien off the Eiffel Tower- and Adrien evaporated.

_Huh._

Before Doctor could do anything, Rena Rouge appeared next to him, smacked his chest with her flute, and let the purple butterfly inside flutter into the air.

I watched it get higher and higher. Was no one going to do anything?

"Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug's yoyo snapped out, catching the insect. I looked at her as she opened her yoyo. "Bye-bye, little butterfly."

A scream pierced the air. I, along with everyone else, looked up to where Chloe teetered, about to fall.

She screamed as she fell from hundreds of feet in the air.

"Shellter!" Carapace caught her, rolling over to protect her with his body and his power.

How sickeningly sweet. Were they dating?

"My _hero_," Chloe said when Shellter disappeared. She kissed his cheek.

My eyes widened. No. No _way_.

No _freaking_ way.

Maybe my mission wasn't a fail after all.

But of all the people to be a hero!

Well, at least it wasn't _Lila_.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo...now I've posted up to where I've written, so ideas/encouragement would be much appreciated! (Aag, just realized "Lila" is the last word. She has the last word! Let me just go write "Chapter Nine." There, now "nine" is the last word, ha!"**

**Did this chapter feel too forced? I'm just curious. If it felt forced, that was TOTALLY ANDY'S FAULT. She's the one with the magic pen!**

**Andy: Hey, you're the one who WROTE the magic pen, let's not forget that.**

**...**

**Hey, this is a short author's note!**

**Andy: Nice subject change there.**

**Listen, guys, I practically memorize each new review after about three reads. Literally. I need more reading material! Pweeese?**

**Andy: Oooh, someone figured out how to use non sequiturs.**

**Please stop mocking me, Creation of My Brain.**

**Andy: No.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long! Don't know if any of you know this already, but school takes up a bit of time. Just a bit, y'know? Also, my brain only seems to be going into "story mode" after bedtime, in the shower, and other times I cannot possibly write. Mostly.**

**Considering the places my brain is going, I am reconsidering the rating. Should I change it, or am I just being paranoid?**

**bluejayfarfalle. What the hek ****is flutter jumping. It makes me think of Gabriel Agreste jumping around flapping his arms to catch butterflies- like in the Simon Says episode... That definitely counts as funny!**

**Disclaimer: Let's just say that if I owned Miraculous, I would not be doing school anymore because I'd have enough money to retire already. Also, I would probably live in France.**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

My phone buzzed, and I jumped, only remembering when I read the text. Right. Party. At Adrien's.

And now I had everyone's numbers!

I glanced at the second text- Dude, your old man finally said yes!- and added the number as Nino L.

I'll definitely be there, another text read.

I sighed and typed, Hi, Andy here. Could everyone let me know who's who, so I have everyone's #s?

This is Marinette, came from the same number as the third text.

I quickly added everyone to my contacts. I already had Adrien A/CN, I just needed to add Marinette DC/LB and Chloe B/QB (and the rest of the class, of course). Half the team to go.

Secret. At the party, Rena Rouge will be the first to greet me if she is there. She will say, "Hi Andy. So glad you could make it!" Then she will adjust her headband. Carapace will be the fourth person to greet me if he is there. He will introduce me to everyone I don't know. Hawk Moth, if my suspicions are correct, will come down the stairs at exactly 7:32 pm. Over.

I smiled. I had a hunch about who Rena Rouge and Carapace were- how no one recognized their voices I did not know- but tomorrow evening it would be confirmed.

* * *

I took a breath and pushed the doorbell. "Hi, I'm in Adrien's class. I'm here for the party?"

The iron gates swung open. I trailed my fingers along a bar as I walked in. Overkill much?

Alya flung open the door. "Hi Andy! So glad you could make it, girl! Did you see Mari on your way here?"

I shook my head, hunch halfway confirmed. "No. She's not here yet?"

"Nah. I wouldn't worry though. She's always late."

"Hi Andy!" Adrien said, appearing in front of me. "Thanks for coming!" He disappeared again.

I looked around. "Big crowd, hu-"

"Hiiii Andy!"

My arms prickled, and I pasted a smile on before turning around. "Hi, Lila."

The girl wove through the crowd, ducking and apologizing at every turn.

"Hey Andy."

I turned around and blinked at Nino. "Hi?"

Alya nudged him.

"Uhh, right! Do you want me to introduce you to everyone? Since you're new and all…"

I pretended I couldn't see Lila. "I'd love that, thanks. Who's the blue haired guy talking to Pixie Cut Girl?"

"That's Luka and Kagami. This is Marc."

"Hi Marc."

Marc looked up briefly- "Hi" -and went back to talking with Nathaniel. It sounded like something about a graphic novel.

* * *

"And this is my favorite place at the party!" Nino announced. "My DJ stand!"

"Sweet!" I didn't have to fake enthusiasm- only the amount. "Do you ever play slow songs?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Music of the Night? From Phantom of the Opera? Preferably JOJ or Ramin, but I'm not picky."

Nino clearly had no idea what I was talking about.

I shrugged. "Never mind." Probably best. MotN is such a beautiful, seductive song, it always relaxes me. But I was at a house with all my enemies but one, even if they didn't know they were my enemies. I couldn't relax.

I almost did too good a job of pretending to.

I lost track of the time.

* * *

**A/N: I literally just wrote this out, so it really hasn't been edited. I realize that. Let me know what sucks and I'll fix it! (...eventually...) Deal?**

**And sorry it's short. As I said, I literally just wrote this out, and I don't have a lot of time right now, so I thought I'd better post soon before y'all forget about me!**

**Enjoy your weekend!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yess! My creative spark is coming back! Now, here's hoping I didn't jinx it...**

**Disclaimer: I own exactly two fictional worldsb and neither of them is a alternate version of Paris.**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

Funnily enough, the music was this slow, steady drumbeat. _Bom. Bom. Bom._

And that's when I remembered.

I checked my watch as I turned towards the stairs. Yep. Gabriel Agreste, right on time.

The only question now being, reveal myself now, or wait?

_Hey, Hawky_, I thought at him.

No response. Maybe it only worked when he was Hawk Moth.

Gabriel Agreste looked around. "Adrien. What is going on here?"

Adrien startled and looked up. "I can explain, Father!"

"It's called a party, dude," Nino called from the DJ stand.

"Why is it at _my_ house?" He turned. "Adrien. Come with me."

_No,_ I thought at him, just in case. _Hawk Moth, NO. Let this go. Let the party finish. Just…_

Gabriel Agreste turned again. I caught his eye, and...yep, _definitely_ Hawk Moth.

And did he-?

No, I was being paranoid. He'd never seen me before, and I hadn't _talked_. He couldn't possibly recognize me!

...right?

"Adrien!" he barked suddenly.

"Yes, Father." Adrien slumped toward his father.

"Stand up straight."

A non-supervillain wouldn't laugh, I reminded myself. The party was being broken up. Adrien was in trouble.

But _Dieu_, Hawk Moth nagging about posture like Mom? I dug my fingernails into my thigh, and winced. Better than grinning.

"Can you understand them, then?"

I mentally swore, recognizing the voice.

"I thought you couldn't speak French?" Lila continued innocently.

If I never saw that girl again, it would be too soon.

I took a second to process the language she used- English- before responding. "I speak a little French. Not well, but I'm getting better fast. Still, I can understand that wasn't good."

Hawk Moth- nope, too weird to call him that IRL, so Gabriel- glared at us. "Out of my house. _Now_."

Teens scattered in every direction. I scattered too, if only to lose Lila. That girl was the Tom Marvolo Riddle of College François-Dupont: liked by almost everyone, trusted by almost everyone.

Almost everyone trusts the wrong people. A _lot_.

* * *

I didn't catch up with Alya and Mari until they were almost at Mari's house.

"Hey!" I called. "Mari! Alya!"

They turned.

"Hey, girl!" Alya said. "What's up?"

"What was up with earlier?" I asked. "How Mr. Agreste kicked everyone out like that. Does that happen often?"

Mari nodded. "Adrien doesn't have parties very often, because that happens every time. I guess he keeps hoping his dad will be more open, but it never happens."

I made a face. "I'm glad I'm not Adrien. His dad is a- a fun vampire!"

The two girls giggled.

"He kinda looks like one, too," Alya added. "Widow's peak and all."

"He needs a cloak," said Mari. She stopped by the bakery door. "Oh, home already! Does either of you want to come in?"

I shook my head. "I'd better get home. My parents wanted me to come home as soon as the party was over. It was kinda dumb of me to agree to that, because I don't know my way home, and I haven't memorized my address yet so I can't use GPS."

Alya laughed. "That was kinda dumb, yeah. You live in the American embassy, right?"

I nodded.

"I know where that is. The Italian embassy is just down the street. That's where Lila lives."

I exchanged an eye roll with Mari. "Thanks, Alya. Bye, Mari! See you Monday!"

Mari smiled. "Enjoy your weekend bye!"

* * *

"Do you have _every_ akuma attack on your blog?" I asked as Alya and I walked past the Russian embassy.

"Pretty much." Alya shrugged. "The ones I can't get to, someone's got pictures of."

"Nice! Even the ones with Rena Rouge?"

Alya gave a sort of surprised cough. "Uh...why _not_?"

I shrugged, not meeting her gaze. "No reason."

_Bad move. She's suspicious now._

I glanced up. "Hey, there's my house! Thanks for walking me home Alya, now I've got to go. I have a job interview tomorrow at nine. Thanks bye!"

"Bye!" Alya began jogging away, backwards. I could feel her eyes on me as I opened my front door and went in.

* * *

_"Authority, my patience wears thin. When will you have the Miraculi?"_

_Soon, Hawk Moth. Soon._

Enough playing around. Vipère didn't matter. Tomorrow, I'd go for the figurative kill.

_Hawk Moth, can you akumatize me a second time? I need something flashy, tomorrow morning at one pm. Can you do that?_

I could almost hear the grin in Hawk Moth's voice when he responded.

* * *

**A/N: That story poll is still up, guys...I plan to publish the winner on October 5. If there's still a tie, like now, I'll post Reincarnation (if it's in the tie, which it currently is). HP/POTO/RoJu/Camelot. What should I classify it as? Anyone wanna help?**

**Next chapter of Authority: October 8 or 25 reviews. This time, I really mean it!**

**Andy: ...anybody wanna peanut?**

**STOP QUOTING FEZZIK!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: So, this is unexpected. I mean, all the plot is going the way I want still (thank goodness; I've had stories change their minds on me before and it just confuses everyone). But. The word count is not cooperating. When I started Authority, I was expecting it to clock in around 10k words. Maybe 12-15k max.**

**It is NOT DOING THAT.**

**Seriously. I was expecting the reveal to come around Chapter Five...until I got to Chapter...oh, Three. I was expecting the whole story to end up less than ten chapters. Hear that, Story Gods? LESS.**

**I can (occasionally) write something short, only then it feels like a tiny portion of a story. In order to write a_ real_ story, I invariably end up with something much longer than I thought it'd be. Is anyone disappointed?**

**(And yes, I know. I thought we'd already established that I am VERY bad at sticking to the date I set? And, uh, it's only because I don't want you to get mad if I'm ever late. Not because I get excited about this story or anything. Definitely not!)**

**Anyway, who can guess what happens next chapter?**

**bluejayfarfalle, yes, your reviews are a touch repetitive, BUT...I have learned that some things bear repeating. I believe that "u rit gud funy stori" (even if it has that poor spelling- THANK YOU MY READERS, FOR SPELLING THINGS CORRECTLY) is one of those things. (But seriously. I am a nut for proper spelling/grammar/punctuation. I do all that first draft- second drafts are for catching inconsistencies and finding the best word. Badd speling iz not mi MO, i onlee use it 2 mak poyntz or bee** **funy.)**

**DISCLAIMER: If you can find it onscreen or in print, I don't own it. Though someday...**

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Things were going better than he'd thought. Tomorrow, he'd finally have Ladybug's and Chat Noir's Miraculous.

Authority had been a good choice. Maybe she'd live through this. If she could curb her sarcasm, and learn to obey him, that was.

He wondered what she had in mind. _Something flashy_, she'd said. _Something that will make Ladybug and Chat Noir notice me_, she'd said.

Could he even use two akumas on the same person at the same time? How would that even…?

He'd suggested de-akumatizing and re-akumatizing her, but she'd been very emphatic. _Two_ akumas. At the _same_ time. She _had_ said she'd write that he could, so that was something.

Could her plan work? Hard to know when she refused to tell him what it was.

"Dark wings fall." Hawk Moth ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. Teenagers these days. _Adrien_ was never so opinionated, so _rebellious_. How Authority thought he could be Chat Noir, he had no idea. Adrien was _nothing_ like the cat.

"Master?"

Hawk Moth shook his head and passed Nooroo an entire slice of cake.

"Master?" Nooroo sounded confused.

"I'm feeling generous, Nooroo. Take it or leave it."

After all, he could have Emilie back by tomorrow evening.

Everything would be perfect.

* * *

**A/N: This decided to not be as creepy as I wanted. Still, I guess it's ok, since it's not Hallowe'en yet. Speaking of which, anyone have suggestions for a Miraculous Halloween fic? I'd better get started soon if I want to finish it in time! (If I write one, it will be posted October 30 or 31.)**

**As for that poll...it's closed now. Hope to see you all reading Reincarnation! (And feel free to suggest/request other stories, but jeez do I have a lot lined up already!)**

**And what does a girl have to do to get a few reviews around here? Do I need to disappear for a month to get people to comment?**

**Last thing this post, I promise. I'm taking the SATs tomorrow. Wish me luck? (First chapter of Reincarnation goes up tomorrow!)**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Gee, thanks for all the reviews for last chapter, guys. Anyway, I'm done with the SATs and I think I did pretty well, so here's one more chapter. Then I disappear for an indefinite period of time. I will resume posting when something happens, and no, I'm not telling you what it is. I_ know_ I've mentioned my evilness before, yes?**

**If anyone's been curious about what Andy's "flashy" was, remember: Curiosity killed the cat. Now, I don't want any of you to die, so best to remember the second part of that- and satisfaction brought it back- so read and bee satisfied!**

**Disclaimer: I think eleven of these are enough to convince anyone I don't own Miraculous, right?**

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE

I looked up from _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ (Umbridge trampled by centaurs, hehe) to see a beautiful purple butterfly outside my window. I smiled, and it phased through the window.

"Wicked cool," I whispered.

The akuma flew closer, toward my book. I pulled it away. "Nope, don't go in there, flutterby. I've got something _special_ for you."

I caught the butterfly in my hand. Its wings tickled my palm as single-handedly rummaged through my nightstand drawer. Nope. Not in there. Dresser?

Yes. I pulled out my oldest treasure, a ten-inch knobbly stick eight-year-old Andy spent a week polishing and smoothing to turn into "a real wand".

"In here, flutterfly." The akuma paused, then flew into the stick.

For the second time, Hawk Moth's voice filled my head. "Authority-"

"Fantasia this time," I corrected. "I think that'll work better now."

Hawk Moth sighed. "Fantasia, then. I am giving you one power of your choosing. What will it be?"

I grinned. "My power is the ability to turn people into characters from _Harry Potter_."

"How is that going to defeat those heroes and get me their miraculi?" Hawk Moth sounded utterly, hilariously bewildered.

"It doesn't have to," I said. "It just has to get me close enough."

"Close enough for what?"

I didn't answer, instead saying, "I accept this power," and letting purple fog cover my body and change me into a flashy supervillain.

* * *

I stuck my tongue out at my reflection. Apparently, I got to look like Normal Andy Dressed As The Sorcerer From _Fantasia_. Pointy star-covered hat and all.

Oh well. I shrugged, found out that adjusting a hat is much harder when you're trying to hold on to a magic wand, and opened the window. So long, boring embassy. Hello, Harry Potter!

_So, other than my main superpower, what else can I do?_

_"Like all my akumas, you have super strength, and-"_

_So I can jump from rooftop to rooftop like in a cartoon? Sweet._

_"Um, yes. Actually, you could as Authority, you just never tried."_

_Poop._

_"Fantasia!"_

_It's not like I said-_

_"Merde, teenagers."_

_I_ know _what that means_.

I jumped out the window and onto a roof. And another. And another. Hey, was that the Italian embassy? Perfect.

I looked around till I found the correct window, and hid just inside the room until its owner came in.

I pointed my wand at her. "Voldemort!"

Lila turned a chilling glare on me. "Where are my Death Eaters?" she demanded in a voice higher than normal. "Who are you?"

I bowed elaborately. _So that's how it works_. "Fantasia, Dark Lord. Here to help you find your Death Eaters and revenge yourself on the Potter boy. However, I can only help you find your revenge if I have two magical jewels, a ring and a pair of earrings. They'll only work for me, though. They've been stolen by two kids calling themselves heroes."

"I care not for your terms," Lila said in Voldemort's voice. "I shall find Potter on my own. Avada Kedavra!"

I laughed in her startled face, very much alive. "Last I checked, you couldn't perform the Killing Curse without a wand. I'm the only one who can get you what you want, _Tom Riddle_."

Lila staggered back. "That is not my name!"

"Sure. Come with me. We can help each other." I held out my hand.

Lila took it, and shook it firmly. "Agreed, Fantasia."

_I love these powers_.

I pointed my wand at that annoying reality TV guy, Alec somebody. "Lucius Malfoy!"

He looked up at Lila. "Lord Voldemort!" He fell to his knees in front of her while she looked down her nose at him.

I pretended to have a coughing fit.

* * *

**A/N: So, uh, yeah. I wasn't exactly expecting any of this either. Clearly, I no longer have control over this story; it's just going wherever it wants now. Any of you have requests as to which Miraculous characters Fantasia turns into which HP characters?**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I wasn't planning on posting this yet, but now I'm writing Chapter 17, so I think I'm set for awhile. Sadly, though, I still can't promise to post regularly. I'm working on so many different things right now, I'd probably forget when I said I'd post and end up posting anytime EXCEPT then!**

**Originally, I had Fantasia turning Chat into Harry. Then I saw KittySallySwan's suggestion, and I couldn't resist.**

**yee I love all the comments! thanks so much guys lov u all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not-**

**Chat: Hey, don't black cats and thirteen go together?**

**I was trying to-**

**Chat: THIS IS MY CHAPTER.**

**Ah, fine. Forget the-**

**Chat: I just read ahead. HOW COULD YOU?**

**I give up. Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

I stalked into the ice skating rink, followed by Lila Voldemort and her crowd of "Death Eaters". "Peeves!" I declared, pointing my wand at the instructor.

My class, all there for a group skating lesson, stared in amazement as the tall instructor giggled uncontrollably. "Potty little Potter isn't _heeeere_!" he gasped.

Lila stared him down, unamused. "I grow weary of these games, Fantasia. Where is Potter?"

I scanned the class. No Adrien, Marinette, Alya, Nino, or Chloe.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure, Dark Lord. Perhaps you can use his friends to find him."

"They are not here," Lila said. "Have you been _lying_ to me?"

"No," I said, aiming my wand at Ivan. "Rubeus Hagrid!"

Lila's eyes lit up. "The half-giant! Potter is close to him. Take him!" she ordered, and several of her Death Eaters rushed forward to attack Ivan, who roared at them. They fell down as if Ivan was much stronger than he actually was.

I grinned and moved my hand to point at each of the others in turn. "Draco Malfoy! Vincent Crabbe! Gregory Goyle! Neville Longbottom! Katie Bell! Fred Weasley! George Weasley! Cho Chang!"

"Hey, Fred," Juleka said cheerfully, "that looks like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"So it does, George," Rose agreed. "Funny, I thought he was dead."

"I am very much alive," Lila said chillingly. "Soon, however, you will not be! Ava-"

"Are we late to the party?" a familiar voice asked.

I looked around to see Cat Noir on the bleachers with Ladybug and Queen Bee.

"Because it looks like we are," the cat continued. "What's the theme?"

"Insolent boy!" Nadja Chamack, aka Bellatrix Lestrange, hissed. "You will bow to the Dark Lord!"

"Who, Voldemort?" Queen Bee asked, earning her a surprised look from both other heroes. "What? I read!"

"Not enough," Vipère said from the ceiling. She dropped onto the bleachers, followed a moment later by Rena Rouge and Carapace. "You're ssupposed to call him You-Know-Who."

"No, who?" Cat Noir asked innocently. Ladybug glared at him.

"Enough talk!" Lila declared. "Where is Harry Potter?"

I grinned. "I'll draw him out for you, Lord Voldemort." I pointed my wand. "Ginny Weasley!"

* * *

"Expelliarmus!" Cat Noir tried, running for the Eiffel Tower. "Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus!"

"Chat!" Ladybug cried, running next to him.

"My name's Ginny!" he called back.

I sighed. "Hermione Granger! Ron Weasley! Fleur Delacour! Uh...Dobby!"

"What can Dobby do for Mistress Ginny?" Vipère squeaked.

Cat Noir glanced at her. "Can you distract the Death Eaters?"

"Dobby will do hiss best for Master Harry's girlfriend!"

I was about to aim my wand at Ladybug to turn her into Harry, but I had to stop for another coughing fit. This was just too good.

I lost my breath when Ladybug's yoyo wrapped around me, pinning my arms to my sides.

Ladybug snatched my wand out of my hand and cracked it in two. "No more evildoing for you, little akuma." I watched her capture the butterfly._ Bye, flutterfly_. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Her swarm of magical ladybugs flew around me, making my costume disappear and fixing my wand (and untying me).

Chat Noir and the others stopped and looked around, confused.

I looked up. "Wh-where am I? What happened?"

Ladybug knelt down next to me. "You were akuma-aah!"

I snatched her earrings away (clip-ons, nice) and leapt up, running off as fast as I could.

I heard feet pounding after me. Cat Noir's voice: "Give those back!"

I fumbled the earrings onto my own ears. "Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

**A/N: The plot thickens! What do YOU think will happen next? I already have the next chapter(s) written, but they are still open to change if someone gives me a really too too awesome suggestion.**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know the chapters have been getting shorter and shorter. That tends to happen near the climax, because there are SO MANY awesome cliffhangers and I want to USE THEM ALL. Sorrynotsorry!**

**bluejayfarfalle, it's a lot harder to guess where things are going when the author doesn't know. This whole chapter is weird for me to read, because everything just happened. And look, this story was going to end with this chapter. Only, it didn't want to. It wanted a cliffhanger.**

**Lurking Pheonix, I completely get it! This story happened partly because I got so annoyed, I wanted Hawk Moth to get the Miraculi in the show. And yeah. I haven't written the school bit yet (actually just thought of that when I saw your comment. Anyone who likes the school bit-when it happens-thank Lurking Pheonix!).**

**And, uh, what did you all think? Was that too easy, or just right?**

**Disclaimer: I'm probably going to be interrupted again, but here we-**

**Chat: WHY DO YOU THINK I WOULD FALL FOR THAT?!**

**Ladybug: My earrings aren't clip-ons!**

**I_ knew_ it! And for this story they are, so your earlobes don't get torn! Silly me, I thought you'd be _grateful_ or something.**

**Ladybug: Oh. Ah. OK.**

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

I turned to face Cat Noir. He stumbled back. "M-m'lady?"

I took a step forward. He stepped back. "How-"

I feinted left. He blocked, and I darted to my right and pulled off his ring, sliding it on to my own finger. "Plagg, claws out."

Adrien Agreste looked at me. "How did you _know_?"

"A lady never reveals her secrets, _Chat_." I had a yoyo and a baton. I chose the yoyo, throwing it into the air. "Bye now."

* * *

Detransformed, I pressed the bell in front of the Agreste mansion. "I'm here to see Monsieur Agreste. He's expecting me."

A moment later, the reply came. "Monsieur Agreste is not expecting anyone."

"Tell him it's Authority."

Seconds later, the gates swung open, and I marched up to the Agreste mansion door.

* * *

Nathalie opened the door. "A young lady is here to see you, sir. She calls herself Authority."

I stepped past her into the attic room. "I believe I have something you asked for, Hawk Moth?" I held my closed hands out in front of me until the purple-suited man turned around. Then I opened my hands.

"How did you figure it out?" Hawk Moth asked emotionlessly. "My identity."

I smirked. "Now, that would be telling."

Hawk Moth inclined his head. "Good work, Authority." He reached out.

I stepped back. "Before I give you these, I want your word on something."

"What is it?"

"A favor. One thing, anything. I can call it in anytime I want, and whatever it is, you have to do it."

Hawk Moth reached for the jewels. "Deal."

I dropped them into his hands. He smiled, looked at Nathalie, and whistled.

An athletic-looking dark-skinned man appeared in the doorway.

Hawk Moth nodded at him. "Kill her."

_Oh, eff_.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe. That's the end of the story, guys! Sorry, no more.**

* * *

**Just kidding! I wouldn't do that to you guys. Not after you've been so great to me. Chapter 15 release date does not depend on review quantity this time. It depends on how soon at least three**** people request it.* Will you be one of them?**

***what is and is not a request is open to interpretation by the author**

**Also, I reopened the poll. It has all the fanfics I'm currently working on, plus options to suggest. I will update it appropriately, and do not intend to close it again. Whenever I want to post a new story, I'll check the poll and see what has the most votes, and post that. Thanks for your support!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ahhh, thanks so much everyone! It's so wonderful to see how many people like my story!**

**Recently, I was at a book signing, and the author talked about what inspired her, what she did before becoming an author, what her books were about...and the main thing going through my head was me at a book signing in the future, talking about _my_ inspiration (of course including my wonderful readers on fanfiction!) and _my_ books. Thank you guys for helping me (though you really need to step up your game with the constructive criticism, people!)!**

**Ludwig, thanks for your comments! As of Party Crasher, the latest episode I've seen, there isn't anything about corrupted Miraculous. I don't feel I can accurately write about anything canon I haven't personally seen, so the miraculous and kwamis don't change just because their holders do. Plus, I don't think "evil" is a good measurement for anything, because if there's one thing fantasy has taught me, it's that evil is incredibly hard to define. For example, in Soman Chainani's _School for Good and Evil_, literally no one is pure evil, not even the character whose soul is 100% Evil. It's confusing to explain. Read it.**

**Ok, that was an incredible amount of words to explain something simple. Sorry. I do that. And, for anyone Christian or anyone who's read the Bible...even the devil was once an angel. Just to put things into perspective a little. Now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Uh, yeah. Author's note too long already. Lots of these already. Does anyone still think there's any chance I might own Miraculous?**

**Disclaimer #2: This chapter is out now thanks to the requests of DarkNoir2, Anonymous751, and decode9. This chapter is dedicated to you!**

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

I backed away from the assassin. "Wait. No. You don't want to do this, Hawk Moth."

He stared at me calmly. "Yes, I think I do. It's the only way I can be sure you won't reveal me."

"B-but won't there be questions?" I glanced at the assassin. "I'm an ambassador's daughter. People will wonder where I've gone."

"Not when your drowned body washes up on the bank of the Seine. Such a tragic accident."

"I swim like a fish. My parents would never believe I drowned."

Hawk Moth's grin was as sinister as his emotionless voice. "Not even when every sign points to suicide?"

"I-I'd never kill myself!" For a moment, I couldn't even be angry that he wanted to kill me, only that he thought I might kill myself.

"No? All teenagers are hiding something."

_Click_, went my brain. "Like your son? Cat Noir?"

The assassin paused and looked at Hawk Moth. "Your son is Chat Noir?" His voice sounded oddly familiar, though I was sure I'd never heard it before.

Hawk Moth started back, flustered. "N-no. No. He's not. No way. He couldn't be."

"I know his and Ladybug's identities." I pressed my advantage. "They're my friends."

The assassin looked at Hawk Moth. "You never said you wanted me to kill a friend of the heroes of Paris," he said accusingly. He started toward Hawk Moth.

Something wasn't adding up, and now that I had a moment to think, I could piece it together. "Hey," I called. "Mr. Assassin. If you don't want to kill me because I'm friends with Ladybug and Cat- sorry, Chat- Noir, why did you take a job for Hawk Moth in the first place? You do know he's like the _opposite_ of their friend, right?"

My brain caught up to my mouth, and I realized that maybe asking a trained killer why he wasn't killing me was a bad idea.

The man paused and looked at me. "Uh, work?" He shrugged.

"So why aren't you doing the job I paid you to do?!" Hawk Moth snapped.

"My daughter is friends with Ladybug and Chat Noir, in and out of the mask," the assassin said.

_Wait a sec_.

"You mean-" Hawk Moth gasped excitedly, "you know their identities?"

I folded my arms. "Well, that is just rude. Ignoring the person who freaking _offered_ to tell you their identities."

The assassin shook his head. "No. Vipère would never reveal her teammates like that."

And just like that, everything fell into place, for like the tenth time that week.

* * *

**A/N: Ha! I love that chapter ending possibly best out of all my Authority chapter endings! Anyone want to guess at Vipère's identity? You get three guesses, and you don't get the next chapter until at least three people have guessed. Yes, I do like the number three. Why do you ask?**

**P. S. Remember that poll? Vote maybe?**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Finally, she relents due to poll votes, three-guess goal unreached. Oh well. Who's ready for...drumroll please...the final identity reveal! Who was right and who was wrong about Vipère's identity? Find out now, in Chapter Sixteen! (I am obviously great at chapter titles.) Sadly, no one got it right. Everyone forgot there are two OCs in the class.**

**Ludwig: Kagami was an excellent guess. Alya would be too, but she's Rena Rouge (and last I checked, someone can only be one hero at a time, unless time travel).**

**Anonymous751, you tried. Lila, I'm not sure I can bring myself to give her a Miraculous. Alya is the fox in this, too. I've already stated that Vipère is dark skinned, and Mylene isn't.**

**Disclaimer: Eh, forget this. Read the story already! I promise I'll let y'all know if I ever so much as meet someone who knows someone who knows someone who knows someone who brings coffee to someone who's friends with someone who works for Miraculous. Which seems likely and all, considering that the show is produced in France, which I don't seem likely to be able to visit anytime soon.**

**AACK THIS NOTE IS TOO LONG READ THE STORY ALREADY!**

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Krystal. Vipère. That was why Mr. Assassin's accent was so familiar; it was the same as Krystal's. That… _Dieu_.

"Monsieur Nahesa?" I asked.

Krystal's dad glanced at me. Yes! I was right! Then he turned back to Hawk Moth. "This is my daughter's friend," he stated calmly. "I will not harm her."

_I think I might not be an atheist anymore_.

Hawk Moth pushed past him, pulling on the handle of his cane. "Then get out of my way."

"Wait!" I yelped, scrambling back as I realized that, dangit, my life was in danger AGAIN. Paris was a lot more exciting than DC, that was for sure. "What's your wish? That's my favor, youoweme, now tell me what it is!"

_Now, why didn't I use my favor on something more sensible, like maybe 'don't kill me'?_

Mr. Nahesa appeared in front of Hawk Moth. "I heard you promise," he reminded.

Hawk Moth sighed and slid his cane back together. _Was that a sword in there?_ "To…"

"_Honestly_," Krystal's dad said dangerously.

"Tobringbackmywife," Hawk Moth said.

I tilted my head. "Sounds like a waste."

Hawk Moth jumped at me.

I jumped back. "I didn't mean it like that! I just meant, there's always a price! Like what if you wish that, and she comes back but you die? Or your son does? Or what if her soul comes back and shares your body? Wouldn't that be creepy? Or maybe she'd come back as a zombie, or not the way she used to be. Maybe she'd come back really mean and wouldn't love you anymore. I don't think I've ever read a book where a wish turned out exactly right, or where someone could be brought back from the dead. That's like one of the fundamental rules of magic. Probably is with the Miraculi too."

Hawk Moth stopped. He toyed with his cane again, balancing it in his hands as he thought.

Wait.

Hands. Plural.

I glanced around, hoping to find what I was looking for before Hawk Moth noticed me looking.

There!

I dove for the jewels Hawk Moth had dropped just as he noticed what I was doing and dove for them as well.

He was too slow.

I grabbed them. "TikkispotsonPlaggclawsout! IwishforGabrielAgrestetoseesenseaboutthisstupidwishbusiness!"

Hawk Moth stopped. He looked around carefully. "I've been a fool." He slumped to his knees. "She-" He glanced up and saw Mr. Nahesa and me watching him. "Nathalie, get these two out of here."

Nathalie appeared in the doorway. "It's time for you to leave."

Mr. Nahesa left, but I lingered in the doorway. What can I say? I've always been curious. I watched as Nathalie went to Hawk Moth and hugged him as he turned back into Gabriel Agreste.

There was something between them, I could tell. I decided to leave before they noticed me.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Ludwig Gamer and Anonymous751, who took a stab at Vipère's identity. Yes, I know dedications usually go at the start. Apparently I'm not very good at putting them there. I am now taking bets on whether I put the dedication at the start of my first published novel or in the acknowledgements.**

**And I'm really conflicted about this chapter. On the one hand, it just came out this way and it felt right. On the other, it doesn't feel like there's enough conflict. Let me know what you think, and I can rewrite it for more conflict if necessary. It may be just me, though (I also think I can't write Lila's lies falling apart well enough, or romance, or...a bunch of things, okay?). So, yeah. Let me know what you think, please! As always, constructive criticism much appreciated!**

**P.S. About the constructive criticism. Seriously. Any thoughts on how to make this story/my writing in general better is ALWAYS appreciated. I don't get enough of it!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Yay, long chapter again! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Lurking Pheonix, because they gave me the idea to do the school bit. It's maybe a touch dark near the end, but...it sorta wrote itself. Like this story has been doing. A lot.**

**Hmm, I wonder how much of anything I write is me writing the story, and how much is the story writing itself through me? Actually, you know what, never mind. That sounds too much like the breath of evil from_ Wings of Fire_. **

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN.

_Today_, I wrote, _Marinette and Adrien are early. They bump into each other under the stairs at eight thirty-three_. I checked the clock and headed over to the stairs.

At 8:34, I heard voices under the stairs. Marinette and Adrien apologizing to each other. Apparently the magic had taken me literally.

I peeked around the stairs. "Hello?"

They both looked at me, surprised.

"What do you want?" Adrien finally snapped. "You already have our Miraculous."

"I… actually, about that." I held out the ring and earrings. "I wanted to apologize. I don't think Hawk Moth will be a problem anymore."

Marinette took her earrings. "What do you mean? Do you know his identity?"

I nodded. "I won't tell you, for the same reason I won't tell anyone yours or the other heroes' identities. I know all of them. But.." _How to phrase this?_ "Adrien, Hawk Moth used to use an attic room in your house for his lair. His Miraculous will probably be somewhere in your house. Plagg can help you look." I shoved the ring at the boy who still hadn't taken it. "I'm sorry again."

Adrien slid the ring on at the same time Marinette clipped her earrings back on.

"Marinette!" Tikki squeaked. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Adrien!" Plagg cried. "Where's my Camembert?"

I laughed.

"It's not funny!" said Plagg. "Camembert is important!"

"Ever had _Can't_membert?" I asked.

Adrien snickered. Marinette sniffed.

"I, uh, anyways." I tapped my wrist. "I better get. Y'know. Class." I scooted away before either of them could point out that I wasn't wearing a watch.

* * *

"Hi _Andy_," Alya said venomously.

I winced. "Hi?"

The rest of the class turned to glare at me. Chloe's glare was the fiercest.

"How _dare_ you?" she demanded. "It's ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous."

Nino crossed his arms. "Seriously uncool, dude."

"You weren't even akumatized!" Rose blurted.

"Why'd you do it?" Kim finished.

"Like, seriously, we all want to know." Alix raised an eyebrow.

Juleka glared at me from under her bangs. Next to her, Nathaniel flipped his sketchpad around to reveal a vicious drawing of an evil-looking me ripping away Ladybug's earrings and Cat Noir's ring. Ladybug was looking defiant, blood streaming from her ears. Chat Noir gripped his hand as if in pain as his transformation shimmered at the edges. I had a twisted glee on my face as I reveled in the heroes' pain.

"Th-that's not how it happened," I tried defending myself. But I knew it was useless. People see what they expect to see. And no one likes to be proven wrong.

"Don't lie to us," Lila sneered, leaning in to my personal space. She jabbed a finger into my chest. "We all saw that happen, you twisted little akuma."

I shoved her away. "What irony."

Lila blinked at me.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" said Alya. "Just what do you think is so funny?"

I snorted. "Lila. Told me. Not to lie. Think about it. Queen Fire-Pants, saying 'don't lie'. Hypocrisy much?"

"Lila doesn't lie!" Alya shouted. "You're the liar, you- you-"

"Since when has Lila been my best friend?" Marinette demanded from the doorway. "And here I thought it was you. Though maybe I should reconsider that, since you seem more interested in believing her over your so-called best friend!"

"Burn," Chloe muttered.

Adrien somehow said the exact words I was thinking when he came up behind Marinette, put a hand on her shoulder, and said, "That was _amazing_, Bugaboo."

Okay, _almost_ the exact words I was thinking.

Alya at least had the grace to look embarrassed.

So did Chloe. She stepped forward. "I'm sorry for all those times I was mean to you, Marinette. I...think I understand why Ladybug- why you never wanted anything to do with me." She looked down. "I don't deserve the-"

"Don't deserve what?" Alix prompted.

_Bee Miraculous_, I finished mentally.

"Your friendship," Chloe said instead. "I would like it, if you can forgive me, but I understand if-"

Marinette smiled, and started forward, but Adrien threw himself at Chloe and bear-hugged her.

"I forgive you." Marinette giggled. "Actually, someone else needs to ask for my forgiveness more, or I'll need a new best friend."

Chloe looked up excitedly. "Sabrina and I volunteer!"

Alya glared at her. "No way you're stealing _my_ BFF, especially now that she's Ladybug!"

"I've been Ladybug for three years," Marinette said coldly. "You weren't even my best friend for one. Not since Lila came into the picture."

"Don't hate me because you're jealous." Lila tossed her head and turned to the class. "Do you hear that? Even _Ladybug_ is jealous of me!"

Max folded his arms, and seemed to speak for the class when he said, "Ladybug might be jealous of you, Lila, but I am one hundred percent sure Marinette has never envied you, which is what I think you meant."

"Marinette doesn't have a bad bone in her," Kim added.

Nino said, "I've known Marinette since we were little. We all have. And I seriously have no idea why we believed _Lila_ over her." He looked at Marinette. "I'm sorry."

Marinette blushed. "I forgive you."

"I'm not sure _I_ do." Adrien glared daggers at Lila, Alya, and pretty much the entire class. "Marinette's done anything she can for you for seventeen years. Even for the past three, when you _all_ chose Lila over her." An especially vicious glare toward Alya. "She told me there were times she hurt so much, not just from Lila's lies, but from her childhood friends disbelieving her, that she might've killed herself if she hadn't been Ladybug."

Chloe gasped. The others seemed too stricken to do or say anything.

"Well, that'ss a bit dark, issn't it?" a melted-chocolate male voice drawled from the back of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, ending with suspense! I love doing that!**

**I think this is my favorite way I've ever written Lila's lies coming apart (out of two, both in this story), but no way is as satisfactory to write as it is to read. Any theories as to why? And please, tell me what you think- I really can't tell how satisfying this is to people who didn't write it.**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N:**** First off, I am SO sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've been banging my head around trying to think of how to write this. Anyway, I finally got it! Yay!**

**Also yay that Krystal finally gets airtime! I know she hasn't done much in the story so far, but I really like her character. Also Sass. I like snakes.**

**Question: If I were to write a companion story to this from Krystal's POV, would any of you bee interested?**

**Disclaimer: I own Vipère, not Viperion. In other words, Authority not Akumas. You get what I'm trying to say.**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Krystal sprawled across two back seats, a window open behind her. A tiny blue thing, vaguely cobraish, floated by her face.

"Ssuisside? I never thought Tikki would let her Chossen sso much ass conssider that," the thing drawled.

I grinned and slid closer to the door as everyone's mouths hung open, their attention completely away from me.

"What _is_ that?" Juleka asked.

"I am a kwami," the thing said. "My name iss Ssasss, and I belong with Vipère."

Kim scratched his head. "I don't get it."

"_You're Vipère_?" Lila screeched.

I paused. This could be good.

Krystal nodded. "Didn't see the sense in keeping my identity secret from Ladybug and Chat Noir any longer, or anyone who knows their identities." She jumped up, and began slowly pacing down the steps as if lecturing. "Snakes aren't particularly active hunters, nor do they hunt often. However, when a Snake goes in for the kill, she always gets her prey."

I looked from a satisfied Krystal, to a smiling Sass, to a perplexed Marinette and Adrien, to a completely bemused everyone else. Me, I was curious.

Krystal sighed and took three quick steps toward Marinette. She held out her fist. "I've suspected Hawk Moth's identity for a couple months now. I've been planning ever since. Last night, my father confirmed it." She glanced quickly at me, then looked back at Marinette and opened her hand.

Both Marinette and Adrien peered into it.

"But that's-" Adrien started, going several shades lighter than he should've been.

Marinette wrapped her arm around him.

Krystal nodded. "I can take it to the Guardian tonight, I just thought you should know first. I haven't told anyone else." Her gaze flicked to me again, and I shook my head slightly. I hadn't told anyone else, either. Not _technically_.

"Does anyone have any idea what's going on, and will they tell me?" Kim asked.

Alix groaned. She pointed at Marinette. "Ladybug." She pointed at Adrien. "Chat Noir." She pointed at Krystal. "Vipère." She pointed at Sass. "Kwami." She pointed at Kim. "Idiot."

"Hey! I dare you to take that back!"

I slipped out the door as Alix and Kim began fighting. Maybe I could follow Krystal to this "Guardian". Maybe I'd get a new accessory.

I shook my head. What was I thinking? I had class! Besides, I didn't need more po-

Wait. Did it still work? If Hawk Moth didn't have his powers, did I still have mine? I fumbled for my quill and paper.

_Kim says, "I take back that dare". Marinette and Adrien transform into their superhero selves. Chloe announces that she is Queen Bee._

I cracked the door open and poked my head in to see if my power worked.

* * *

**A/N: Suspense: the writer's best friend. Next chapter goes up as soon as I've written and uploaded it. Suggest what goes next, ask questions, criticize me (constructively)! All of that helps!**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: And I went and wrote this all at once! The entire story is now written and waiting to be posted! Anonymous751 and Lurking Pheonix, thank you for your reviews. You helped this chapter happen the way it did. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: By now if anyone thinks I own MLB I'm calling the mental hospital.**

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN

"Andy, what are you doing?" Ms Bustier asked. "Go into the classroom. It's past time to begin class."

"...the dare," I heard as I loudly swung the door open and cleared my throat. I noticed three little colored streaks zip into a purse, a jacket, and a curtain of hair.

_So_ that's _where Sass hides._

"Hi Miss Bustier!" Marinette's voice was oddly high-pitched.

Ms Bustier walked to her desk, and clapped her hands twice. "Seats, please!"

I darted to my seat in the back of the room.

"You weren't unakumatized, were you," Krystal breathed.

I glanced at her. She was sitting up, back straight, looking very attentive as Ms Bustier began to call roll. "Agreste, Adrien!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I whispered. "I never had any more powers than you did."

"Usse them for good thiss time," said Sass in my ear.

* * *

After class, I ran straight home to cry. My power hadn't worked. I'd lost it. I wasn't special anymore. I was _ordinary_.

My phone buzzed.

_Chloe: Hi ev1_

_Chloe: In honor of Ladybug being in our class & Chat being my best friend, party my hotel 2night_

_Chloe: Marinette, I hope u can make it_

_Chloe: I rly am sorry_

_Chloe: 2 u all_

_Chloe: 4 being a bully_

_Chloe: A hero should bee better_

_Chloe: I'm Queen Bee_

_Chloe: Could some1 please answer?_

_Chloe: If any of u can 4give me?_

My phone blew up with texts. I scrolled through quickly, but as fast a reader as I am, I couldn't read them as fast as they came in.

_Alya: I don't know. U were rly mean to Mari and Lila_

_Nino: Give it a rest Als Lila lied about evrything_

_Lila: I don't lie!_

_Marinette: Yeah, & I'm Hawk Moth. Invitation accepted, Chloe. Thanks!_

_Adrien: Thanks Chlo_

_Chat Noir: g2gsry. wil b ther_

_Marinette: Kitty?_

_Marinette: Where r u?_

_Marinette: Call me if u need me!_

_Krystal: So is anyone else going 2 talk about the Miraculous?_

_Rose: What do u mean?_

_Krystal: Well its not like no 1 knows who Rena and Carapace are_

_Nino: Guilty as charged_

_Marinette: Tho Rena won't be showing anytime soon_

_Alya: WHAT WHY_

_Marinette: Siding w/ Liela?_

_Juleka: burn_

_Lila Rossi has been banned from the chat_

_Alya: What the freak? Who did that?_

_Chloe: Me_

_Chloe: stop defending her, or I'll ban u 2_

_Chloe: srsly, get ur head on straight_

_Chloe: I never liked Marinette, but I'm being a better friend to her than u_

_Andy: oo snap_

_Adrien: yeah, I think we need to take action_

_Adrien: Silent treatment?_

_Alix: sure_

_Kim: sounds good_

_Kim: wait u mean 4 Alya & Lila?_

_Adrien: YES_

_Adrien: Until they apologize sincerely at least_

_Kim: works 4 me_

_Chloe: its a plan then_

_Chloe: see u all 2night?_

Well, I for one would be going, if only to revel in the absence of Lila.

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter after this, then it's done. I may do more stories in the Authority AU, seeing how popular this was (over 4k views and 50+ reviews, I love you guys!). We'll see how things go.**

**See you next chapter!**


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: I, well...I have nothing to say for myself.**

**...I'm such a sap sometimes. Oh well. **

**I hope you enjoy this attempt at cotton candy.**

**Disclaimer: no one's actually reading this anymore, are they?**

* * *

EPILOGUE

The party went well, by any standards. There was laughter, dancing, good-natured teasing and shoving. Chloe was presented with the Bee Miraculous to keep- she was _ecstatic_. Marinette and Adrien transformed, and did a magical (literally) dance routine.

Lila apparently tried to get in at one point, but Adrien's bodyguard was one of the few people she'd never taken in, and he was the bouncer.

Alya never showed. She did apologize at class a couple days later, but it took some time for Marinette to completely forgive her.

Things were _happening_ at that party. At least, I think it was at the party. Could've been before, or after. All I know is, Chloe and Nathaniel were holding hands next day at school, and Nathaniel's drawings of Marinette were replaced by drawings of Queen Bee and Chloe. Never a transformation sequence though, just in case I suppose.

They weren't the only couple to get together recently. Aside from Marinette and Adrien, Juleka seemed to have something with Marc; Luka and Kagami started hanging out a lot more; Rose informed us that Prince Ali didn't even know who Lila was (and also that he definitely remembered her, for more than her akumatization).

With Chloe "hanging out" with Nathaniel more, Sabrina had started "doing homework" with Max. And Alix and Kim's races often ended with a _lot_ of laughing.

And Krystal, it seemed, had somehow met and fallen for Alastor. The second part of that was less believable than the first; how anyone could fall for him I will never know.

* * *

As I write this, my friends- because that's what they've become in the past eight years- wait for me outside. Marinette and Adrien's daughter Emilie is already close to Chloe and Nathaniel's Andre. The two four-year-olds are incredibly impatient. Marinette says it serves their babysitters, Ella and Etta, right.

Rose, Ali, and their daughter Daisy couldn't make it. Daisy is only five months old, and Ali's parents barely let her out of their sight. The rest of my old classmates, aside from Lila, are all here. My heart is overflowing.

I never did figure out whether I still had my powers or not. Maybe I never will. But does it really matter? I got a happily ever after after all, one-time supervillain or no.

* * *

_I close my journal, set it aside, and stand carefully. No matter what day it is, Marinette would kill me if I tore one of her designs with no time to fix it._

_I open the door, and there are all my friends waiting for me, silently cheering me on as I walk towards my future._

* * *

**A/N: Four things.**

**First, I intentionally left that ending open. What do _you_ think happens next?**

**Second, no hate on the ships here. I think they're all cute, but sometimes I love conflicting ships (ChloeNath and Nathleka, for example). So no hate, please and thank you.**

**Third, if anyone's interested, I also have a non-Marinette-Ladybug fic, and a Lila-centric fic, as well as some non-Miraculous ones. Check them out and let me know what you think? I mean if you got this far you have to like my righting, write?**

**Fourth, I'm so sad this is over, but so happy that so many people liked it! Thank you all for sticking with me through this whole story. I'm so lucky!**

**Bug out.**


End file.
